


The Necessary Death of Nigel Ibanescu

by StagsInSilence



Series: Beyond Midnight [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam gets drunk, Bachelor Party, Darko and pals come to town, Engagement, M/M, Nigel loves him so much it's gross, Phone Sex, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Spanking, Surprise guest - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/pseuds/StagsInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel has been in love since the day he met that tiny man with the dark curls and overly large sapphire blue eyes - even if he didn't know it. Now is the day he shows the rest of the goddamn world just how much he fucking loves Adam fucking Raki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darko, Drinks, and Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“When are you gonna do it?” Darko asked over his beer._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Valentine’s Day.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“That’s fucking gross.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final part of "Beyond Midnight", a series inspired by @wwhiskeyandbloodd's "Midnighters" series - the reason why I got into this ship in the first place. Writing this last fic in this series is very special to me and I hope everyone enjoys it, especially people who have been reading this series right from the beginning. I love you guys, so happy Valentine's Day and happy Spacedogs Appreciation Week!
> 
> Beta'd by Twitter's fantastic @daddymads. I'd say sorry for making you cry, but you know that's a fucking lie.

“Why do we have to pick him up?”

“Because he’s my fucking friend.”

“But we didn’t have to pick him up last time.”

“Would you prefer to have him barge into the fucking apartment again? I know how much you _loved_ that last time.”

Adam huffed with his arms crossed over his chest as they stood in the airport. The last time he stood here was a little over a month ago when he and Nigel had gone to Chicago for a few days to get away from New York. Since they had returned home, Nigel had been strange the whole time. Late night telephone conversation is whispered Romanian, promptly deleted browser history, it was also taking him far more time to get groceries than usual. Adam had questioned him about it, but Nigel always danced away from an answer or distracted him with sex. It wasn’t like he was upset, so Adam let it be, but now that Darko was coming to stay with them for a little while, Adam was the unhappy one.

“He’ll be here a week or two. You won’t even fucking notice.”

“Nigel he is going to be in the apartment when he is not supposed to be. I’m going to notice.”

Nigel rolled his eyes and pulled Adam into a hug, cupping his cheek with one hand and kissed him until he felt Adam’s soft lips begin to smile. “He’ll behave himself. You have my fucking word. If Darko is a shit, I’ll deal with it. You come first, baby.”

“Then put him in a hotel,” Adam said, still smiling.

Nigel groaned and rested his forehead against Adam’s. Naïve, innocent, blissfully ignorant Adam. He had no idea what Nigel was planning. He had no idea the real reason why Darko was coming. The thought of that made Nigel grin.

“At the very least put him in a hotel for Valentine’s Day.”

“He’s staying with _us_ , sparrow. And he can whine all he wants about the noise, I’m going to fuck you senseless on Valentine’s Day whether he’s there or fucking not.”

Adam made a pleasant sound in his throat and nuzzled against Nigel’s collarbone.

“Get a fucking room already. Fucking queers.”

Nigel looked up and turned, still holding Adam, and smiled at Darko, “Watch your whore mouth, you prick.”

Adam slipped free of Nigel’s arms to let him hug Darko warmly. As much as Adam didn’t like Darko, he did like how happy Nigel was when they were together. After so long of things just being the two of them, it was nice to see Nigel was capable of getting along with other people.

“Adam,” Darko extended a hand out and smiled more gently. “It’s good to see you again, kiddo.”

Adam nodded and cautiously took Darko’s hand, shaking it with a small smile of his own. “How was your flight?”

“Long. Boring. Not a hot flight attendant in sight.”

Nigel laughed, “Nice to see you’re still fully fucking committed to your wife.”

“Fuck off. You’ll understand wh-“ Nigel made a “cut-it-out” gesture and Darko cut himself off. “Are we gonna just stand in the goddamn airport all day? Let’s get a fucking drink!”

Clapping Darko on the shoulder, Nigel laughed and lead the way out of the airport to where the rental car was parking, Adam clinging to his hand as the crowd around them grew with other arriving passengers. In the parking lot, Nigel climbed into the driver’s seat and Adam allowed Darko to ride shotgun as Adam climbed into the backseat of the SUV.

“Nigel, I have work to do,” Adam said, “I’d like to go home.”

“Okay, baby,” Nigel said, meeting Adam’s eyes in the review mirror.

“No, man!” Darko whined, “I’ve been on a fucking plane for thirteen goddamn hours. Let’s go out and _do_ shit.”

“I never said _you_ couldn’t go out,” Adam let his gaze drift to the window. “I want to go home.”

“See? Calm your shit, Darko.”

The two friends chattered away about Romania and Adam zoned out as they switched to speaking their native language. He picked up on the curse words, a few basic phrases here and there, but for the most part Adam was oblivious.

A fact Nigel knew quite well.

“ _Thank_ God _he wants to go home_. _Saves me from coming up with some lame fucking excuse later_ ,” Nigel said.

“ _Have you found what you wanted yet?”_

“ _I think so. I need your opinion though man. I need you here._ ”

“ _Fucking right you do. Cocky bastard. You two must be doing_ really well _to afford all of this. He hasn’t even said yes, yet. You haven’t even fucking_ asked _him!”_

Nigel smiled. What Darko was saying was true. But Nigel wasn’t worried. If he was being honest, he had never been so sure about anything in his entire life.

He was going to ask Adam to marry him.

And then they were going to get married at the end of the month.

Nigel had all the big parts planned out. A small but fancy shindig at the Four Seasons Hotel, spending their first night in the Ty Warner penthouse suite – the most expensive fucking hotel in New York fucking City with a view that would even make birds dizzy with vertigo. Nigel had it booked for the entire weekend of the wedding but if Adam wanted to go somewhere for their honeymoon, that would be arranged. He had the menu picked and the cake set – done with lots of help from people on the internet; it was amazing how many forums there were for women planning weddings – leaving the flowers, invitations and the music to do once the question was popped. With Darko finally there, Nigel knew he could go through with it. He was also getting a little nervous that Adam _might_ say no, but so long as his friend was close by there was no way he would chicken out. They’d been together for _years_. Sure, they’d had their ups and down, but they sure as shit lasted longer than Nigel and Gabi ever had.

This was going to be perfect.

For the first time in Nigel’s fucking life, everything would go according to plan.

He could feel it.

“ _He’ll say yes_ ,” Nigel stated, sparing a glace at Darko, “ _I know he will. You don’t tolerate a piece of shit like me just to say no to something like this._ ”

“ _You’re crazy, man. You’re fucking out of your mind._ ”

“ _You know me, Darko. Love makes me quite insane._ ”

Darko laughed and Nigel did too. Adam raised an eyebrow at Nigel in the mirror and he only smiled back. He was so in love with his sparrow. Chicago had shown him just how much and all Nigel could think of was how perfect their lives were going to be when this all went through.

 

Nigel and Darko dropped Adam off at the apartment where Nigel promised they wouldn’t be out too late.

“I don’t want you to drive if you’re drinking, Nigel,” Adam said, holding onto Darko’s bags.

“We don’t have a parking spot here, darling. I’ll just be driving it to a lot and we’ll take a cab.”

Adam grumbled and Nigel kissed him.

“We’ll be fine, Adam. Go get your work done. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Nigel.”

Adam went into the building and Nigel headed back to the car where Darko was smoking out the window. “You’re fucking gross, man.”

“Fuck off.”

Nigel began to drive and put the address of the jeweler’s into the car’s GPS. The two men listened to some trashy music as they went, smoking silently as they did.

“You gonna tell me what you have in mind.”

“Adam.”

“Other than your fucking fiancée-to-be.”

“No, I mean the ring. It’s all Adam. Made out of a fucking meteor shard and everything.”

“Shit, really?”

Nigel smiled as he pulled up in front of a tiny shop, “Wait until you see it.”

They got out of the car and went into the shop where a tiny old man stood smiling behind the counter. “Can I help you, gentlemen?”

“Yeah,” Nigel said, leaning on the glass counter top, “I was in here the other day looking at that meteor ring you had.”

“Ah, yes, I remember,” the old man’s smile widened. “Give me a moment,” he said, raising a finger and shuffling into a back room.

“How the hell did you even find this place?” Darko said, looking around the small store. “Talk about a fucking hole in the wall.”

“Internet. I looked for something fancy as shit that wasn’t some tacky brand store. All those rings look the same.”

“So you had to get Adam a fucking space ring?”

Nigel rolled his eyes as the shop owner came back with a small black box. He opened the lid and set it down on the counter. Nigel picked up and half-turned to Darko with an eyebrow raised, “So? What do you think?”

Darko came closer and examined the ring. It was fucking beautiful. Shining silver surrounded the shimmering meteor stone of the ring and it all held a polycrystalline diamond. Nigel had learned the exact name of the stone because he knew that Adam would ask when he saw it. The whole thing glittered like stardust.

“It’s fucking perfect, man.”

Nigel beamed.

The little old man behind the counter also beamed, “It truly is a work of art.”

“Just like the one who will be wearing it,” Nigel replied. “I’ll take it.”

 

With the ring safely in his pocket, Nigel and Darko did as they had planned and went to a bar close to the apartment to have some drinks.

“When are you gonna do it?” Darko asked over his beer.

“Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s fucking gross.”

“When do _you_ think I should do it, then, smartass?”

“Tonight.”

Nigel shook his head, “No. It’s gotta be special. He would want it to mean something, and it _needs_ to mean something.”

“No, it doesn't,” Darko said, tone far more serious than how he got with Nigel. “That kid adores you. You could probably just text him the question and a picture of the ring and he’d fucking say yes.”

Nigel laughed, “See, you’re fucking right. But that’s not how this is _supposed_ to go down. I was blitzed out of my fucking mind when I asked Gabi to marry me. There’s no way in fucking hell I’m repeating that. No. This needs to be special.”

“Whatever you say, man. _Noroc_.”

They clinked their beers together. “Don’t congratulate me until he actually agrees to go through with it.”

“As if he say no to you.”

 

The two stumbled home with a happy buzz going, laughing all the way about the last time Darko had brought Nigel home from a bar.

“No fucking blood this time,” Nigel sang.

“Which is a fucking first for you.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’d fucking like you if it wasn’t for that pretty little thing of yours.”

Nigel laughed. He’d been worried about what Darko would really think about him and Adam, and was more than relieved with how much Darko enjoyed his sparrow. Even if the little bird didn’t like Darko back.

They made it into the apartment, and Nigel showed Darko where the guest room was. His friend promptly flopped on the bed and muttered a goodnight as Nigel hid the ring in the bedside table. Pulling the door closed behind him, Nigel walked back towards the living room where he had heard Adam typing away on his laptop and sat heavily beside him on the sofa.

“Laptop off,” he said, kissing Adam’s cheek.

“I’m almost done.”

“You’ve been at it for hours. Time for bed.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Not even close. Only had a few beers. Come to bed.”

Adam rolled his eyes but did as he was told, carefully placing the laptop on the side table before turning back to Nigel. Nigel pulled his sparrow into his lap and kissed him, holding tightly to his waist. He tasted like beer and cigarettes as Adam kissed him back, shifting to straddle Nigel’s lap and fist at his shirt. Strong hands drifted to the curve of Adam’s ass and the small man squeaked as Nigel stood up, carrying him down the hallway.

“Remember, sparrow, we have to be quiet while Darko’s here.”

“You’ll have to make me,” Adam giggled.

Nigel growled as they entered the bedroom and he kicked the door shut.

 

Two days passed and Nigel was an anxious mess. He was constantly worried that Adam would find the ring or that Darko would spill the beans. Not to mention that it was now Valentine’s Day and the pressure of the day was weighing heavy on Nigel.

“Dude, you gotta chill the fuck out.” Darko was smoking at the kitchen table while Nigel paced the room. “You’re going to be fine.”

“I fucking know that,” Nigel hissed, pausing only to refill his coffee mug.

“He’s still in the shower. Run through it one more time.”

Nigel turned to face the hallway, turning back when he still heard the shower running. He sighed, “You’re staying here to Skype or whatever with Marina. We’re going to just walk around until our fucking brunch reservation. Then, I say we should go to the Empire State Building and at the top I ask him.”

“He says yes. You fuck in the bathroom at the top of the city like the horny fucker you are.” Darko’s grin made Nigel want to punch him as he threw back the rest of his coffee and lit a cigarette of his own.

He leaned against the counter, running a restless hand through his already messy hair. As he heard Adam get out of the shower and pad into the bedroom to get dressed. His heart was pounding in his ears. Nigel had never been more terrified in his life.

“Hey,” Darko said, keeping his voice low, “you fucking got this, man.”

Nigel nodded, taking a long drag of the cigarette. “What if he says no?”

“He’s not gonna fucking say no.”

“But wh-“

“What am I not saying no to?”

Nigel jumped as Adam appeared in the doorway, “Nothing, sparrow. Darko’s a fucking idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up.” Nigel approached Adam and kissed his cheek, “Don’t listen to him. Let’s get out of here.”

They got their coats as Darko made kissing noises at them and Nigel cussed him out. It made Adam giggle as he walked out the door and waiting in the hallway as Nigel locked the apartment behind him.

“You look nice,” Adam mused, looking Nigel over. Under his coat he was wearing jeans, but a nice button down and a plain blazer that Adam thought would look good on him. It made him happy that it did.

“So do you, sparrow.” Under Adam’s coat he was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with a light grey blazer. It made his eyes look bigger and bluer than usual, a good look for Adam.

They shared a gentle smile as they exited the building and walked through the streets of the West Village. It was chilly, but not overly cold, and the buildings mostly blocked the wind as they wandered this way and that, admiring the multi-story townhouses and the general vibe of New York City on Valentine’s Day. They did this for the better part of an hour before Nigel pulled Adam along to the small bistro where they had decided to go for a nice brunch date.

Nigel refused to let Adam order cereal, so he ordered him chocolate chip waffles and an omelet for himself. Nigel made sure their table was as far away from crowding as possible, but it seemed like Adam was coping rather well. Considering the date, the restaurant was certainly not over-crowded – although there wasn’t an empty chair in sight – and the two of them shared a rather delicious meal. For once, Nigel felt like normal people. It was a pleasant feeling.

He was so caught up in Adam just then. The way he was talking about God knows what, with his blue eyes twinkling and that beaming smile showing off perfect teeth. It made Nigel’s heart stop as he was, once again, hit with how much this man meant to him.

Eventually, they finished and paid and were back to walking around again.

“Let’s go to the Empire State Building,” Nigel said, putting an arm around Adam’s waist. “Let’s be _those people_ on Valentine’s Day.”

Adam smiled, “Maybe later? I like just walking around. It’s quiet out with everyone doing things inside.”

That took Nigel by surprise, but he forced himself to relax and go with it. He nodded and kept walking along with Adam swinging their arms, “Sure.”

“I still don’t think I understand the point of Valentine’s Day,” Adam admitted, eyes to the sky, reflecting the clouds.

“What’s there to understand, sparrow?”

“All of it. Why celebrate love one day a year when everyone else is also celebrating? Why does it need to be marketed to women? Doesn’t it only act as making single people feel sad? I don’t understand why this is the day were roses and chocolates triple in price to show affection. Affection and relationships should be celebrated whenever people feel happy enough to celebrate. If at all.”

Adam continued on, discussing the original meaning of the day and various relating facts, but Nigel had stopped listening.

He was right.

Valentine’s Day _wasn’t_ special. It was superficial. It was tacky. New York was just another fucking cliché of pink and red on February the fourteenth. Nigel and Adam did special things when they got bored or when they just fucking felt like it. There didn’t need to be reason or meaning behind it. All that was required was that whatever they did was memorable.

_Fuck it._

“Nigel?”

_Fuck all of it._

“Nigel, what’s wrong?”

 _Fuck the Empire fucking State Building_.

“Nigel, you’re scaring me….”

 _Fuck Valentine’s Day_.

“Nigel, what are you doing?”

_Fuck it._

“N-nigel?”

Nigel was only half aware that he was kneeling on the sidewalk as he dropped Adam’s hand to dig through his blazer pockets. In a moment, he had the small, black felt box in his hand and he looked back up at Adam. Beautiful Adam.

“Adam,” he said, voice shaking as he held the wide-eyed stare of his anxious little bird, “Adam fucking Raki.”

“Nigel, what are you –“

“Adam, I’ve loved you since you broke into that stupid fucking computer system at the warehouses,” Nigel interrupts. He needs to say it. He needs to say all of it. Every last word before he loses his nerve. Before he loses his chance to ask Adam to be his, and _only_ his, for the rest of their fucking lives. “You’re hell to live with, and you’re a fucking smartass at the worst of times, but I’ll be damned if I could spend a single day without you. I think about you all the fucking time when I’m not close enough to see you, to _touch_ you. It’s been a long fucking time coming to get to this point, but –“ Nigel choked as his felt his throat tighten and he clamped his eyes shut as he furrowed his brow and dropped his chin to his chest.

“B-but?” Adam asked, voice so quiet that it made Nigel open his eyes and look directly into Adam’s.

“I can’t live without you and I’d rather die than reach a day where I could.” Nigel opened the box and Adam’s eyes seemed to double in size, “Adam Raki, will you marry me?”

Adam couldn’t speak, he couldn’t _breathe_. His head throbbed at the sudden urge to cry tears that weren’t coming. His tiny body shook as he stood before Nigel on the ground before him with the most beautiful ring Adam had ever seen.

“Baby, say something. I’m begging you,” Nigel pleaded after a moment, his outstretched hand trembling with nerves as well as the cold.

“I… I…” Adam couldn’t get the words out and he fell to his knees, hitting the sidewalk hard as he dropped. His arms wrapped tightly around Nigel’s shoulders and he nodded against Nigel’s neck, shaking with the sobs that came out of his chest.

“Y-yes?” Nigel asked, needing to know for sure.

“Yes,” Adam wept, “Yes, Nigel.”

Nigel snapped the box closed in his hand and wrapped his arms around Adam, holding him close and tight as his own eyes began to burn.

“I love you, Nigel.”

“Fucking hell, Adam, I love you, too.”

They remained on the sidewalk like that for several long moments, Adam shaking and crying with overwhelming joy while Nigel clung to Adam as tightly as he could to reassure himself that this was real, that this was happening.

That he had asked Adam fucking Raki to marry him.

And Adam fucking Raki has said fucking yes.

Nigel had steadied himself enough to push Adam back and put the ring on his finger, Adam still crying the whole time. He smiled through his tears as he looked at the ring, running his fingers over the diamond.

“Let’s go home, sparrow.”

Adam nodded, still too overwhelmed to say very much.

They stood up, holding hands and smiled at each other before Nigel bent down to kiss Adam as sweetly as he could convey.

Darko was right. He didn’t need to make a big fucking deal of popping the question. All that mattered was that he did. All that mattered was Adam loved him as much he loved Adam.

And that was more fucking perfect than Nigel could have ever imagined.

 


	2. Chitchats Over Chinese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I think tonight’s a Chinese take-out night, sparrow.”_
> 
> _“That sounds delicious,” Darko said._
> 
> _“Yes,” Adam agreed._
> 
> _“It’s settled then."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again beta'd by @daddymads.

Adam giggled as his back hit the wall and Nigel growled as he pressed heavily against him to continue kissing him. Adam fisted his shirt, forcing Nigel to stay close as his attempted to unlock the door with one hand and no eyes.

“Fuck,” he growled, this time in annoyance, and pulled away just far enough so he could see what the fuck he was doing with his keys. Got the door unlocked and then picked up Adam. Adam wrapped his legs around Nigel’s waist as Nigel kicked the door open and carried him inside.

Somewhere inside the apartment, Nigel heard Darko swear.

“Get the fucking door,” Nigel called on their way to the bedroom, “and you might want to crank the TV.”

Darko groaned, loudly, and Nigel chuckled as he continued to kiss Adam passionately.

Adam caught the bedroom door with his foot and kicked it closed as Nigel toed off his shoes and dropped Adam onto the bed. He loved dropping Adam on the bed. The way his sparrow smiled as he bounced lit up his fucking world. Nigel pulled off his shirt, trying his best to keep from pulling off any of the buttons as he approached Adam, who had shifted to sit on the edge of the bed after removing his bowtie and shirt. Nigel went to undo his pants next, but Adam slapped his hands away.

Slender fingers worked the button fly of the jeans and pulled them down along with the boxer shorts Nigel was wearing. With a sigh of relief from above him, Adam scooted off the bed to kneel on the floor as he was greeted by an erection in his face. He licked his lips before using his tongue to guide Nigel into his mouth. Nigel groaned low in his throat and tipped his head back as a hand tangled itself in Adam’s lovely curls. His hair was getting long and Nigel loved how easy it was to wrap his fingers in it. He rocked his hips gently into Adam’s welcoming mouth, feeling a soft hand on his upper thigh and another gently massaging his balls.

“Fuck, baby,” Nigel said, voice thick with lust.

Adam had his eyes closed as he worked his mouth along Nigel’s cock, running his tongue along the underside and knowing just the right spots to apply more pressure to. The hand in his hair tightened, and Adam giggled at the knowledge he was satisfying Nigel. The other man groaned, the feeling of Adam’s slight laughter sending shivers down his spine. Adam let go of Nigel’s balls, and instead used his hand to assist him as he focused primarily on the head of Nigel’s shaft. He ran his tongue skillfully along the slit, tasting the salt of pre-cum as he did so, and hollowed his cheeks as he teased.

“Fucking, tease,” Nigel chuckled, looking down at his angel and was greeted with large blue eyes staring right back at him, “O-oh, fuck…”

Adam hummed as he dropped his hand entirely and took all of Nigel into his throat. Nigel gasped, hand painfully pulling at Adam’s curls. He ignored the mild discomfort and relaxed his muscles, allowing Nigel to buck into his mouth, fucking his face with need. Adam made a small choking noise at one of Nigel’s more aggressive thrusts, moving his hands to Nigel’s thighs as a buffer.

“Christ, Adam… Come on, baby, stop teasing me.”

Adam looked up again and smiled as he let Nigel fall from his swelling lips. “Fuck me, Nigel,” he said.

Nigel growled and pulled him to his feet before pushing him roughly back onto the bed. He yanked down Adam’s dress pants, tossing them over his shoulder and instantly lining himself up with Adam’s entrance.

“You’re taking too long,” Adam teased again, smiling like a child.

Nigel growled, sheathing himself entirely as Adam moaned and arched violently off the bed, “You were fucking saying?”

Adam still smiled beneath him, breathing heavily and reaching up to pull Nigel down for a kiss. Nigel, however, had other plans and quickly pinned Adam’s arms over his head as he began to set his steady pace. Adam writhed beneath him, craving more than what he was getting. He wanted kisses and bites, he wanted a merciless pace, he wanted to drag his nails down Nigel’s back and leave dark red lines in their place.

“Feeling greedy, sparrow?” Nigel whispered, placing gently kisses along Adam’s jaw. “Am I not going fucking fast enough for you? Is this too gentle for my dirty little angel?”

Adam whined, arching his back as Nigel pushed himself all the way in. He could already tell his wrists were going to bruise from the pressure, but he didn’t care. He was Nigel’s. He was  _ legally  _ Nigel’s. Well… almost. But close enough for now.

“Let me hear you, darling,” Nigel purred, nipping at Adam’s ear. “Where’s that beautiful voice of yours gone? You know I like hearing you ask for it.”

“N-nigel,” Adam moaned, voice cracking slightly, “D-darko will hear us…”

“Fucking let him,” Nigel growled. “Let him be fucking jealous over the sounds you make while I fuck you into this goddamn mattress. Let him hear you scream my name.”

Adam’s face flushed as his eyes met Nigel’s and the whole world stopped right there. The moment that couldn’t have been longer than a single heart beat stretched before both of them as it really sunk in that Nigel Ibanescu and Adam Raki were engaged to be married.

“I love you, Adam,” Nigel breathed.

“I love you, too, N-a-ah!” Adam wasn’t able to finish his reply as Nigel finally fulfilled his silent wishes for a faster pace, a  _ harder  _ pace.

Nigel rested his forehead against Adam’s as he thrust into him, pulling high noted cries from his angel, his fucking Adam. After all this time, he still isn’t used to how fucking tight Adam is and his cock twitches as Adam clenches around him in a moan of pleasure.

Adam arches up, his own aching cock dripping between up as he tries to relieve some of the rising tension by rubbing it against Nigel’s stomach. “N-nigel, please…”

“Please what, darling?”

“Touch me.”

Nigel kissed Adam, and shifted so he could hold both of Adam’s wrists in place with one hand. He let his free hand run gently down Adam’s side, making him twitch as the light scrape of nails on his skin tickled. Nigel’s rhythm faltered slightly as he adjusted his position to reach between them and wrap his callused hand around Adam’s cock.

“A-ah…”

“Look at you, darling,” Nigel was purring again, “You’re making a fucking mess. Look at how wet your fucking cock is. Maybe I should take a break from fucking you to have you down my throat instead.”

“No,” Adam pleaded, squirming beneath him again as Nigel stroked him painfully slowly.

Nigel laughed, slowing his thrusts, teasingly.

“Nigel!” Adam arched his back, his face was flushed with need.

Nigel laughed again and released, Adam’s wrists as he sat back to better position himself to give Adam what he wanted. Without another word, he also released Adam’s cock and reached over to replace the contact with Adam’s own hand. Adam jerked himself off as Nigel picked his pace back up, loving the show before him.

Adam’s eyes closed and he saw stars as Nigel hit his target again and again, making his muscles clench and burn with pleasure each and every time. And each time he tightened around Nigel’s cock, Nigel swore his praises to the high fucking heavens. Every profane word out of Nigel’s mouth made Adam’s grip tighten around his cock as he breathed Nigel’s name over and over again.

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby? You’re so fucking tight. I know you’re fucking close.”

“I… I want you to cum first,” Adam said softly. “I want to feel you before I c-cum.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Nigel hissed, his face hot as he faltered again. Adam had no idea how hot what he just said was. No fucking clue just how much that was able to tip Nigel’s control over as he rode out his orgasm in Adam’s ass. “Fucking  _ Christ _ , Adam.”

Adam gasped as he felt himself being filled up, and it was just what he needed to follow Nigel’s lead. He came in his hand, cum shooting between them and dripping all over his slender fingers. He twitched beneath Nigel, moaning his name again as he reached out his free hand to usher Nigel back down for a kiss. Nigel didn’t need to be asked twice and he let himself fall forward to kiss Adam, licking his lip until Adam opened his mouth for him. It was a sloppy kiss and Nigel smiled as his tongue tangled with Adam’s.

“We should get cleaned up, baby,” Nigel said, pulling away for a brief moment.

“We should apologize to Darko…”

“Not a chance in hell. I bet you twenty bucks the pervert got himself off while listening in.”

Adam groaned, cheeks flushing an even darker scarlet. Nigel laughed and kissed at his cheeks. There was nothing cuter than an embarrassed sparrow.

“You owe me twenty dollars, Nigel,” Adam smiled as the two of them entered the living room, finally clean and dressed.

Nigel half groaned, half laughed, as he saw Darko standing before both of them with a pissy expression and arms crossed across his chest. “Guess I do, sparrow.”

“You fuckers,” Darko said. “How have you not been kicked out of here from the fucking noise complaints?”

“I told you to crank the TV, man.”

“TVs don’t go fucking loud enough, you ass.”

Nigel laughed again and moved passed Darko to sit down on the couch. Adam followed him and sat in Nigel’s lap. Darko rolled his eyes sat down in Adam’s desk chair, rolling it to sit in front of the couple.

“So I take it you said yes?”

Adam beamed and nodded as he looked at Nigel and kissed his scratchy jaw.

“Good. I’d have fucking ended you if you broke this bastard’s old heart.”

Adam blushed.

“How’s Marina?” Nigel asked, changing the subject to spare Adam from more violent hypotheticals.

“Fucking great. She’s pissed that I’m not home with her and the fucking kids, but you know how it is.”

“You have children?” Adam’s surprise was more than clear.

“Two boys. Benjamin is twelve and Mihail is seven soon.”

“Fucking  _ seven _ ?” It was Nigel’s turn to be surprised.

“You’ve been gone a long fucking time, man.”

“Apparently.”

“Marina wants to have more. Try for some girls. I don’t know though. You two have a plan for kids? I mean, it’s not like that shit can happen by accident with you.”

Nigel looked to Adam. They hadn’t thought about that.

“We haven’t discussed it,” Adam said after a moment of silent confusion between him and Nigel. “The way we work does not seem suitable for children to be a part of.”

Darko shrugged. He wasn’t really interested, just curious. “They are both the best and fucking worst part of your life. Benjamin was the biggest pain in my ass until he was, like, four or something.”

“But you love that kid, Darko. Don’t even fucking lie about that.”

“Of course I fucking do. He’s the best way to get idiot people in my office to keep their mouths shut. Remember Charlie’s moronic friends? Benny thought they were hilarious.”

Nigel laughed, “You’re such a sick bastard, Darko.”

“Never heard you complain before,” Darko laughed back, and then added, “I’m starving. What do you two do for dinner around here?”

“Mac and cheese,” Adam said.

“I think tonight’s a Chinese take-out night, sparrow.”

“That sounds delicious,” Darko said.

“Yes,” Adam agreed.

“It’s settled then. You gotta get up, Adam.”

Adam climbed off of Nigel, who kissed his cheek before disappearing into the kitchen to find the take-out menu for their preferred Chinese restaurant. The three of them went through the menu, jotting down what they wanted on sticky notes for Nigel to read off of as he called to place the order.

“Looks like they’re too busy to fucking deliver,” Nigel said, hanging up. “You want to come with me to pick it up?”

Adam looked towards the kitchen and saw Darko smoking on the balcony. “No. I’ll stay here.”

Nigel’s brow furrowed as he followed Adam’s line of sight, but didn’t comment. “Alright, baby. I’ll be back soon. I’d rather be waiting down there than trying to guess how long it’ll be before it’s actually ready.”

With a kiss for Adam, Nigel threw on his coat and left to get the food. Once the door had closed, Adam padded over to the balcony door. He cleared his throat to let Darko know he was there and then let his eyes wander over the lights of New York.

“It’s so quiet here,” Darko said after a moment.

“It is usually louder with traffic, but I can only assume that there are less cars out now as everyone will be out to dinner with their spouses or partners.”

Darko hummed before turning to face Adam, “Let’s see it.”

“Excuse me?”

“The ring, kid. Let’s see.”

Adam blushed, almost forgetting about the unfamiliar weight on his left hand. He slid back the screen door of the balcony and extended his hand to show off the glittering ring.

Darko took his hand, and Adam flinched slightly before letting Darko hold it to examine the ring. “You should have heard him on the phone about this thing. It was like he was some fucking teeny-bopper of a girl.”

“Oh?”

“He fucking loves you, kid. More than I thought even  _ he  _ could love you. Did he tell you what that thing is made out of?”

Adam shook his head as Darko dropped his hand and looked back to the sky.

“A goddamn meteor. It’s real silver and some kind of real black diamond and –“

“Polycrystalline?”

“What? Oh. I guess. I don’t fucking know. But the second he found out that it was a real meteor he called me. At two o’clock in the fucking morning, he calls me freaking the fuck out over ‘the perfect ring’. God he must have said perfect like eight-hundred fucking times.”

“What is ‘perfect’ in Romanian?”

“Same as in English, believe it or not.”

“Oh.”

A silence fell between them again.

“Did you know he was going to propose to me today?”

“Yup. He told me last night that he was actually gonna do it, but I’ve know since you two went to see lions or some shit.”

Adam blushed. Had that been what Nigel had been so strange about for the last several weeks?

“He pre-invited me and Marina and a few other people we used to party with that won’t be assholes about all of this. Nigel wasn’t exactly the most open person in the world, if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t,” Adam frowned.

“Nigel was the straightest guy any of us knew. So the idea of  _ you _ … well, not all of our old crew would understand.”

“Oh,” Adam nodded. That made sense. “Do… Do you know if he told Gabi?”

Darko turned back to Adam again with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t think so.”

Adam couldn't help but frown.

“People don’t typically invite their exes to their weddings, kiddo.”

“I’m going to invite Beth,” Adam said. “I used to date her before Nigel.”

“Holy shit, really?”

“You sound shocked.”

“I thought you were gay.”

Adam smiled and shook his head. “No. I have no preference, really. I... I _just_ want _Nigel.”_

“Shit,” Darko breathed, pulling out another cigarette. “Anyway, I don’t think Nigel would want Gabi there. It might be weird.”

“Gabi came by not long after the whole incident,” Adam confessed. “I liked her a lot. I can see why Nigel loves her so much.”

“Lov _ ed _ , kid. Past tense.”

“No. Loves. He told me he still loves her, just not in the same way he loves me. I don’t quite understand, but things haven’t changed and he didn't sleep with her while she was here. Gabi told me all about their relationship and how it was bad for her. She told me that she was happy to see Nigel with someone who was special to him.”

“Did she tell you what he did to Charlie Countryman?”

Adam nodded, “Yes. And then Nigel admitted that he was lonely and missed Gabi too much to allow someone else to take his spot in her life. He said he would probably do the same thing to someone else if I left him, but I think he was joking. He met Beth once in passing and thought she was a goody toe-shoes.”

Darko laughed.

“Did I say something funny?”

“No,” Darko continued to chuckle, “I just can’t figure you out, kid. You’re the utter fucking opposite from Nigel, but you work together too fucking perfectly.”

Adam blushed again.

“Let’s go inside. It’s cold as shit out here.”

The two of them moved to the kitchen and sat down to continue talking. Much like when Gabi had sat there, Darko told Adam hilarious stories of all the trouble they used to get  into . Many of them, Darko had told Adam when he busted into the apartment the first time they had met, but Adam didn’t mention this as the way Darko told them this time made him laugh. It truly was a wonder Nigel was alive after so many years of reckless drug abuse and illegal schemes.

“Do you think Nigel would be angry if I asked Gabi to come to the wedding? Hypothetically speaking?”

That caught Darko off guard, “I don’t really know, kid. Why are you so intense about her?”

“I think… I think I just want to be sure she likes me. We talked for a bit and then Nigel came home and we talked for a bit more all together, but it wasn’t enough to tell if she liked me or not…”

“Kid, Adam,” Darko reached across and put a hand on his shoulder, “if Gabi is  _ anything  _ like how I remember her being, she fucking likes you. It takes a  _ lot  _ for her to dislike someone. Believe me when I say that.”

That made Adam feel a little bit better, and he filed away the idea to ask Nigel what he thought on the topic of his ex-wife. Adam was about to reply to Darko when they heard the door open and the smell of Chinese food wafted all the way to the kitchen.

“Let there be chicken balls,” Nigel announced, dropping two large brown bags onto the table. “Let’s dig the fuck in.”

Adam opened the chopsticks, having finally gotten the hang of using them, while Darko and Nigel said fuck it and grabbed forks from the drawer. Nigel had made sure their fridge was well stocked with liquor and the two friends shared some scotch while Adam remained content with his orange soda.

“Congratulations,” Darko announced loudly – and slightly drunkenly – as he stood up suddenly. “Who would have ever fucking guessed that a bastard like you would be engaged to not one but  _ two  _ hotties. Gabi may be God knows the fuck where, but you’ve got yourself a grade-A piece right here.”

“How are you drunk already?” Nigel laughed, raising his glass all the same. “Happy fucking Valentine’s Day.”

Adam raised his soda with a smile, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nigel. I don’t understand it, but I wouldn’t want to be spending it with anyone else.”

Nigel looked at Adam and smiled, fighting the burn that returned to his eyes.

The three of them clinked their glasses and drank, laughing as Darko missed his chair as he tried to sit back down.

 


	3. The Guest List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Did you invite Gabi?” Adam asked as he looked over what almost looked like police files of Nigel’s old friends._
> 
> _“No,” Nigel said flatly, the mention of her name making him get up. “It’s not normal to invite an ex-wife to a second wedding.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always beta'd by @daddymads

Over the next few days, Nigel cracked out all the hidden emails and receipts for the parts he had planned. It was a long list despite the minimal number of guests, but Nigel had lost his mind putting the few parts he had all together so everything would be perfect. Having things already good to go made it easier to keep Adam from getting overwhelmed and that was one of the most important parts of this entire shindig.

“I spoke to your friend, Harlan,” Nigel said as Adam looked over the printed out photos of the salon rooms at the Four Seasons. “He said he could be the officiant or whatever. You know, if you wanted…”

Adam smiled, “That’s very sweet, Nigel. It is stunning how much work you have already done.”

“I’m not entirely fucking useless, darling. And I know what you like.”

Two-layer vanilla cake with buttercream icing, gourmet mac and cheese or steak for the meal, open bar; Nigel knew exactly what he was doing. He had scoured the internet for the perfect looks and the perfect caterer, and all of those things had been set to go since Nigel had the idea. Adam was on board for the date at the end of the month, and Marina had confirmed the Romanian guests who were invited.

“Have the hotel accommodations been taken care of for your friends?”

“Yup. They’ll be staying somewhere cheap so we don’t need to worry about them trashing a room under our name. Not that I think they’ll make a mess or anything.”

“What about Marina and her children?”

“Darko and his family will be headed to The Plaza a few block over. Not our problem either.”

Adam nodded and moved through the seemingly endless paperwork of colour palates Nigel liked and floor plans. Nigel had even found a photographer and his portfolio was mixed in with everything spread out on the table.

“I wasn’t sure about music or any of that shit, so I left it. If you have any ideas, you’re welcome to just fucking go for it.”

“Did you invite Gabi?” Adam asked as he looked over what almost looked like police files of Nigel’s old friends.

“No,” Nigel said flatly, the mention of her name making him get up. “It’s not normal to invite an ex-wife to a second wedding.”

“Oh,” Adam said. He hoped there wasn’t any disappointment in his tone. “She was nice.”

“Gabi  _ is  _ nice, Adam,” Nigel seemed like he was quickly growing frustrated. “I just think it would be better if she wasn’t there.”

“Does she  _ know _ ?”

“ _ I _ didn’t tell her. Who knows if Darko did. Or Marina. I don’t really care either way, sparrow. I don't want to fucking think about her right now.”

Adam dropped the subject but still felt fixated on it. Gabi had been really nice to him when she had come by. She hadn’t been judgmental and she hadn’t asked invasive questions. All she wanted to know was if Nigel was happy and if he was treating Adam with respect. Gabi had been more interested in their wellbeing as a couple than anything else and it made Adam feel comfortable. He didn’t often feel comfortable around people.

“So I’ve got my list, baby,” Nigel said as he lit a smoke. “Who’s on your list?”

“My list?”

“ _ Guest list _ , baby.”

“Oh,” Adam thought for a moment, “Harlan seems to already be on our guest list. I would like Beth to come.”

“Your ex-girlfriend?”

“Yes. We don’t talk often, but I consider her a friend. She would probably bring her boyfriend, Derek. And her friend Robin was always nice, although that would just be a person on the list without a legitimate reason. I don’t have many friends of my own.”

Nigel always thought it sounded sad when Adam said things like that, so he came forward and kissed his cheek. “You invite whoever the hell you want, sparrow. I planned for fucking twenty just to be sure we’d have enough of things. Hell, if you just want Harlan and Beth, you can just invite Harlan and Beth.”

Adam smiled softly at him, taking great pleasure in know how hard Nigel was working to keep him comfortable and happy. “Thank you, Nigel. I can have a list by tomorrow.”

“Fucking perfect,” Nigel leaned over a little bit more to kiss Adam properly. “Now, I’ve gotta go. Me and Darko are planning for the boys to come down.”

“For the bachelor party?”

“Damn fucking right,” Nigel beamed. “Darko’s  _ already  _ got a wild night planned. He’s giving me the run down tonight.”

Adam made a small noise of displeasure.

“Adam, I –“

“Just don’t be covered in blood the next day.”

“I… Really? That’s it?”

“This is your wedding, too, Nigel. Your friends are coming and you want to have a Romanian party of the same caliber they are most likely used to. All I want is to be sure you won’t be in danger and you won’t be too hungover to get married the following day.”

“I fucking love you, Adam Raki.”

Adam smiled.

“You should call Beth,” Nigel said suddenly. “Bring her here and do something fun. Your own little bachelor party.”

Adam mulled that over. “Maybe. I should call Harlan first. Even if he knows you have proposed, he will want to know that I said yes.”

Nigel laughed, “I’m pretty sure he’ll have guessed that you said yes, darling. But yes, call him. Tell him to hurry up and pick mac and cheese or fucking steak.”

“Nigel!” Darko’s voice echoed into the kitchen, “It’s fucking six o’clock, are we going or what?”

Nigel rolled his eyes and kissed Adam again, “I won’t be out late. Call if you need fucking anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Adam nodded, and Nigel left with Darko.

With the apartment to himself, Adam made detailed mental notes on Nigel’s three friends. According to Nigel, Vali was “a big fucking queer” and a heavy hitter when it came to breaking legs of debtors. Miron was another load of muscle that was not to be messed with, but he also helped Nigel chase human traffickers out of Bucharest when they were just starting to take control of the city. Luca was the only one that Adam was even remotely familiar with, as they had used him as a part of their gun running operation in the Ukraine. Luca was a decent person with a tough personality, but trust worthy.

But Adam was not interested in those three right now. Right now he could only focus on how Nigel hadn’t even told Gabi. He had been under the impression that things were now okay between Nigel and his ex-wife, and Adam had legitimately enjoyed the woman’s company. Once again, it felt like Nigel was hiding something important and it hurt, even if only just a little.

Harlan could wait, Adam decided. It was time to call someone else. Someone who he  _ needed _ to talk to immediately.

“ _ Salut _ ?”

The phone had only rung once before Adam heard the sweet voice on the other end of the line. However, it wasn’t so sweet this time. Gabi sounded angry.

“ _ Salut _ ?  _ Ai idee dracului e ceasul _ ?”

“H-hello, Gabi, this is Adam Raki,” Adam managed to get out. He still didn’t like phones. “S-sorry it’s so late.”

“Oh, Adam,” Gabi’s voice instantly changed to something softer. “Is everything alright?”

“Um, yes, m-more than alright. Nigel asked me to marry him.”

Gabi was dead silent.

“Gabi?”

“I’m here, Adam. That is… that is wonderful news. I mean, if you said yes.”

“I did. I’m very happy. Darko is here planning the bachelor party.”

“Hopefully that will be a party to be held elsewhere. Otherwise I pity your apartment.”

“They are going out. I’m not sure where though.”

“Well I am very happy for you, Adam, but I should go back to sleep. It is very early.”

“Wait,” Adam blurted, his heart was racing, “um, there’s something very important I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“Gabi, will you come to the wedding? It’s here in New York at the Four Seasons at the end of the month. I can email you the details. Nigel said it might be strange if you came, but I don’t think that is the reason why he did not invite you already.”

“Adam…” Gabi sighed into the phone. “Look, whatever Nigel’s reasons are, I believe that he has done the things he has for a reason. He may be reckless, but he has his reasons for anything you could think of.”

“I would like it if you came, Gabi. Nigel doesn’t often speak in literal terms, and it would be a perfect metaphor for moving forward in life. A ‘the past and the future’ coming together, so to speak. Does that make sense?”

Adam heard Gabi sigh again. She mumbled in Romanian the same way Nigel did.

“You don’t need to answer right away. I just… I think it might be nice. Nigel would never admit it but he liked seeing you here in the apartment.”

“You  _ really  _ want me there?”

“Yes.”

Several long moments passed and Adam wished he was speaking to Gabi on a landline with a cord he would occupy his hands with. Finally she spoke, “Alright, I’ll come to your wedding. You have my other contact information,  _ da _ ?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Send me the details. I’ll be there.”

“Gabi, I have one more thing to ask you before you go.”

“Of course, Adam.”

Nigel came home a few hours later smelling of beer but not nearly as drunk as Darko was. They were laughing the way they only did when it was just the two of them out drinking and Adam instantly knew that they had had a good time.

“Did you call Beth and Harlan?” Nigel flopped on the couch next to Adam and instantly pulled him into his lap.

Adam giggled, clinging to his laptop to save it from nearly tumbling to the floor. “I did. Beth screamed in my ear and is going to come over on Saturday to look at flowers. Harlan was very happy to hear from me. He wants to have dinner before the wedding.”

“We can do that,” Nigel smiled. “Did you think of anyone else to invite?”

Adam shook his head, “Not really. Harlan said he might bring one of his friends that used to know my dad. I never really met James, but apparently he knew my dad really well and Harlan thinks he would enjoy coming if only to meet me.”

“That could be nice, sparrow. We can put him on the list.”

Adam set his laptop on the couch and snuggled close into Nigel’s chest.

“Hey, use your words, darling. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. You don’t do this unless something is bothering you.”

“I wish I could invite my dad…”

Nigel tensed. This was new territory.

“I don’t think he would have liked you very much at first. But I know he would come around when he saw how happy I am with you.”

“Adam…” Nigel had no idea what to his. He barely thought about his own parents, and when he did it was just about how little he got along with his father. How was he supposed to comfort the loss of something he never knew?

“I just really wish he could come to the wedding. I wish he could get to know you and see how much better I’ve gotten and… and…” Adam hiccupped as he fought back tears and Nigel hugged him tighter.

“Sparrow, breathe,” he said, letting his fingers twist themselves in the base of Adam’s curls. “When you and Beth go to look at flowers, I want you to pick up a fucking bouquet, alright? Get as many fucking flowers as you want and I’ll come meet you. Let’s go see your dad.”

“H-he’s dead, Nigel, we c-can’t –“

“We’ll go to wherever the fuck he’s buried, Adam. Okay? We can pretend like he can fucking hear us and you can introduce me, okay?”

Adam wiped at his eyes and nodded, “O-okay…”

“Adam, fucking look at me.”

Adam met Nigel’s heated eyes.

“I love you. I  _ fucking  _ love you, baby. I’m the kind of fucker that fathers despise, end of fucking discussion on that one. But I will never let you go as long as I can fucking breathe. Whatever it takes to keep you smiling, I’ll do it. You have my fucking word.”

A soft smile tugged at Adam’s lips. “I believe you, Nigel.”

“You fucking better,” Nigel chuckled, nuzzling and kissing the crook of Adam’s neck and winning more giggles as a result.

“Can we go to bed, Nigel?”

“Why are you fucking asking?”

“Because I want to have sex with you and I don’t want Darko to walk in on us by mistake. He was angry enough on Valentine’s Day and he wasn’t even in the room.”

Nigel smirked as Adam stood up and headed towards the bedroom, Nigel quick on his heels.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly filler, and I apologize if it was boring in anyway. We'll be back to the good stuff soon, I promise <3
> 
> -Stags


	4. Hello, Mr. Raki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Do people really pretend that they have conversations with their deceased loved ones?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Sometimes.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I think I want to try that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by @daddymads who I think I'm slowly killing with each and every chapter update. Just remember I do this because I care <3

“Adam!”

Adam turned and saw Beth smiling and waving at him as she ran across the street to reach him. She flung her arms around him with a big smile and Adam took a moment to get himself together enough to hug her back.

“Adam, I’m so happy for you. Can I see the ring? Did he give you a ring?”

“Yes,” Adam chuckled, pulling off his glove, “he did give me a ring.”

Beth squealed as she grabbed Adam’s hand to look at it much like how Darko had, but with far more excitement. She ran her finger over the diamond with a smile that many women wore when they went shopping.

“It’s made out of a real meteorite.”

“Nigel knows you so well,” Beth laughed. “It’s a gorgeous ring, Adam. I’m so happy for you. For _both_ of you. Where _is_ Nigel?”

“He said I could pick the flowers while he and Darko spend time together – Darko is Nigel’s best friend. He’s been staying with us while we get ready for the wedding. I like white and blue. I want to wear blue because Nigel is always saying how it makes my eyes sparkle.”

“Do you know if Nigel is wearing any colours?”

Adam shook his head, “I think he’ll wear black, something traditional. I think I’m meant to play the role of the bride.”

“That’s so cute.”

Adam blushed, “I’m just happy it’s happening at all. After you left, I never thought something like this would happen.”

Beth clung to Adam’s arm as they walked down the street towards the flower shop. She wanted to know all the details about the things that had already been planned and what was left. She wanted to know everything going through Adam’s head about getting married. Adam didn’t know what to do with her excitement. He wondered if it was a female thing or just a Beth thing. He thought about asking, but realized that might be considered insensitive and held back. The shop was a little overwhelming with so many thick scents, and Adam was truly relieved to have a friend like Beth with him.

“You two make such a cute couple,” the florist gushed as they looked through a book of centerpieces for the tables. “When’s the wedding?”

“The end of the month,” Adam said, “but this is not my fiancé.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize.”

“His fiancé doesn’t want to handle the flowers,” Beth said, faux nonchalance going right over Adam’s head. “ _Nigel_ isn’t one for these types of things.”

“ _Oh_ ,” the florist said, realizing Adam’s “situation” with a wink, “I see. Well, these are a little more simplistic since it’s a maximum of two kinds of flowers with coordinating ribbons around the vase.”

Adam nodded, “I like anything blue. Can you make the roses blue? They don’t smell as strong as some of the other flowers in here.”

Beth and the florist tried to hide their smiles as the both of them helped Adam find just what he was looking for.

“So did you tell Gabi anything?” Nigel asked, lounging in the passenger seat of the rental car with a smoke hanging out the window.

Darko eyed him from his peripherals, “I thought you’d want to be the one to tell her.”

“I dunno, man.”

“What do you mean you don’t fucking know? It’s fucking _Gabi_ . You know _everything_ when it comes to her.”

Nigel sighed, taking a drag that he let out as he spoke, “I was just so convinced that she was my one and only and all that shit. So much of her doesn’t exist to me anymore.”

“Adam told me you still fucking love her.”

“He did?”

“I thought only trashed Nigel still loved her. If I knew you still loved her –“

“You’d do _what_ ? If Adam fucking told you, then he should have _also_ told you that it’s not the same way as before. Or maybe it is and what I’ve got with Adam is what’s different…” Nigel fisted at his hair with a groan. “He fucking asked if I told her, too. Maybe I should just fucking invite her.”

“Nigel, this is fucking weird. You’re usually so confident about this stuff.”

“I _am_ confident. I’m not gonna fucking leave Adam at the goddamn altar, but I don’t know if it’s the right time to also be seeing my fucking ex-wife. Gabi is the reason I’m still alive after getting fucking gutted. My angel of goddamn music.”

Darko frowned at the road, “So what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I can convince Adam to go to fucking Bucharest after everything is done and just see her then. What do you think?”

“Don’t ask me. I don’t fucking know.”

Nigel groaned again and lit another smoke.

“You’re gonna get fucking lung cancer the way your sucking those in.”

“This is fucking stressful as shit. How much did you fucking drink before you married Marina?”

“More than I should have.”

“Exactly, so fuck off.”

Adam had a binder of photos of the flowers he had chosen in his satchel, ready to show Nigel, and a humble bouquet of calla lilies, and soft pink and white carnations. Beth had helped him pick those as well, googling the meanings of the flowers as she did so. They were on their way back to the apartment so Adam could drop of the bag and get changed into something more appropriate to meet Nigel at the graveyard in.

“Does Nigel have a ring, too?”

“Huh?” Adam had been distracted by the smell of the bouquet.

“A ring? Does Nigel have a ring as well?”

“Oh… Um, no. He doesn’t. Should he?”

Beth shrugged, “Robin’s fiancée wears a ring. Nothing too flashy, but just so people know he’s _also_ engaged.”

Adam mulled that over. It was a nice idea for both of them to have an engagement ring. Something that reflected Nigel and also showed people he belonged to someone even before the wedding. Something that showed he belonged to _Adam_.

“What do you think?”

“I like that,” Adam nodded. “Can we go to a jeweler?”

“Of course!” Beth was excited and it made Adam smile.

Beth seemed to know exactly where to go and soon they had practically jogged towards a small jewelers that was tucked away not far from the florist. The store was quaint and clearly high end, with a layout not so much different than Tiffany’s – jewelry cases all around the walls and a square of glass countertops with a clerk in the center of it. The young woman looked a lot like a flight attendant to Adam, but she smiled at him the moment he walked in.

Adam was hesitant about how to talk to a jeweler about rings and let Beth take the lead.

“My friend is looking for a ring for his partner. They’re getting married and we’re looking for something that matches his personality.”

The woman turned to Adam, “What kind of person is he? What does he like?”

“Um…” Adam looked to Beth for help, but she only smiled at him encouragingly. He furrowed his brow and looked down to the flowers in his hand. “Nigel has a rough personality. He likes fast cars and smoking and loud music from Romania. But he can also be very gentle and kind and won’t admit it often but he likes classical music, the cello specifically. He drinks whiskey the same way joggers drink water and looks his best in a leather jacket.”

Beth looked like she was going to swoon next to him and Adam didn’t understand. He had only said what was asked of him. Adam knew the kind of person Nigel was right down to all of Nigel’s terrible habits. Nigel was good and he was bad, and he was the best thing Adam had in his life.

“I love him very much,” Adam added, looking to the clerk and she smiled back at him like someone with a plan.

“We have just the thing.”

Beth had said goodbye after they had left the store with the perfect ring for Nigel and Adam promptly made his way back to the apartment to get changed. He was ready to go again in only a few minutes and bundled up for the trek over to the cemetery where his father was buried.

The wind whipped at his hair as Adam did his best to keep the flowers from being crushed, and in the end everything made it to Nigel in one piece. Nigel had on his leather jacket, but he was also wearing dress pants and with nice shoes, and the replacement slate grey dress shirt that Adam had gotten him after the incident with Karel. He looked very handsome and Adam smiled as he hurried over to him. Nigel tossed his cigarette and was sure to take the flowers from Adam before pulling him into a hug.

“These are gorgeous, sparrow. Just like you.”

“ _Nigel_ ,” Adam smiled, blushing now from both Nigel and the wind.

“You ready?”

Adam nodded, “I think so. I don’t really come here…”

“You’ll do great. We only need to stay as long as you want to. Darko’s around the corner with the car.”

Adam took the flowers back from Nigel and led the way among the tombstones to where his father was buried. Nigel was quiet as he followed, not wanting to say anything before Adam did. This was important and Nigel wanted to follow Adam’s lead as best he could. This was new for him.

Then suddenly Adam was turning around, looking distressed. Nigel grabbed his arm before he could get too far out of reach and pulled him close, aggressive concern radiating.

“Adam, what’s wrong?”

“No, this is wrong.”

“ _What’s_ wrong?”

“This. I… I-I should have brought the flag. My dad’s flag. I left it at home. I didn’t think about it. I should have brought it. I had it last time. I should have brought it.”

Adam was spiraling. Nigel took away the flowers again and pulled Adam into his chest. “Adam,” he said, rubbing circles on Adam’s back, “Adam listen to me. You don’t need a flag. You don’t _need anything_ right now. I’m here. I’m right fucking here. We’re _both_ here. There’s no one else here.”

Adam shook, “But my dad’s flag –“

“Sparrow, he was in the military. They gave you a flag because I can only fucking assume that he got a soldier’s funeral. The flag is for _you_ to keep. You don’t need it, and it’ll get ruined if you left it here anyway.”

Adam didn’t say anything and Nigel forced a hand under his chin, making him look up.

“Adam, where’s your dad buried? Let’s go see him. Come on.”

It took more coaxing than that, but eventually Nigel got Adam to calm down enough to continue leading the way to the modest gravestone of Mr. Max Raki. Nigel stayed close to Adam, keeping his hand on his back as a grounding point. Adam’s eyes were glued to his father’s name carved into the grey stone. He looked ready to cry.

“I read that I’m supposed to say hi,” Adam said quietly. “I don’t know why. He can’t hear me.”

“Do whatever you want, darling.”

“Do people really pretend that they have conversations with their deceased loved ones?”

“Sometimes.”

“I think I want to try that.”

“Go ahead.”

Adam took a big breath to steady himself. “Hi dad, it’s Adam. Your son. Um… I,” he looked to Nigel who silently urged him to keep going, “I brought someone with me. His name is Nigel. We’re getting married. I… I love him very much.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Raki,” Nigel said. It felt awkward and fake, but he was trying. He was trying his best for Adam. “Adam talks about you all the time and –“

“No I don’t.”

“Figure of speech, darling. It means often. I just –“

“The why not just say ‘often’?”

“Adam,” Nigel raised an eyebrow. “Not now.”

Adam nodded, realizing he was fixated on something, and let Nigel continue.

“Your son is a pain in my ass,” Nigel smirked.

“Nigel!”

“But he is also the best damn thing in the world. It’s a f-… It’s a real shame you aren’t around to see the way he smiles these days. We _both_ wish you could come to see him cry his big blue eyes out at the wedding.”

Adam huffed beside him, and Nigel kissed his cheek. “You’re terrible, Nigel.”

“I love you, sparrow.”

“I love you, too.”

“Do you want to put the flowers down?”

Adam nodded, taking the bouquet back from Nigel and unwrapping the plastic. He laid the flowers on the ground before the headstone, and remained crouched before his father’s name.

When he didn’t stand back up, Nigel knelt beside him, not giving a shit if he got dirt on his pants, “He’d be proud of you, Adam. I can tell.”

“How?” Adam’s voice cracked a little and Nigel knew he was about to cry.

“Because look at all you do. You helped me steal hundreds of thousands of dollars in coke. You came home with me. You let me fucking move in. You came to fucking _Russia._ You took me to fucking _Chicago_. Baby, we’re getting married. Don’t you think your dad would be proud of all of that? Especially now that you eat more than fucking mac and cheese?”

Adam wiped at his eyes and Nigel cupped his cheek to look at him.

“He’s proud of you. And so am I.”

“Thank you, Nigel.” Adam leaned over and kissed Nigel softly before standing again, hands in his pockets.

“Anything else you want to say?”

“I don’t think so. I would imagine that if he _could_ hear me, he would already know how much I miss him.”

“Without a fucking doubt, sparrow. How about we get the fuck out of here. It’s cold as shit.” Nigel reached for Adam’s hand, but something was in the way. When he pulled his hand back he found a small felt box in his palm. “Adam, what is this?”

“Nigel Ibanescu,” Adam had a crooked smile on his beautiful lips, “will you marry me?”

Nigel opened the box and laughed when he saw the sleek black ring inside, “Fucking Christ, Adam. Come here.”

Adam squeaked as he was pulled into a tight hug and buried his cold nose into Nigel’s chest. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it fucking is, Adam. Why the fuck would it be no? I’m already going to marry you.”

“Beth said that her friends’ fiancées have engagement rings as well. I liked the idea of you having a ring that showed who you were like the one you gave me shows who I am.”

“And who you belong to,” Nigel smirked down at him.

“Yes, that as well. You are mine just as much as I am yours, Nigel.”

“It’s gorgeous, Adam.”

It really was a nice ring and Adam was pleased how nice it looked on Nigel’s finger. It was made out of black zirconium and had a thing stripe of rose gold on it. Adam and the woman at the store had both agreed that Nigel was not one for flashy stones or intricate patterns. Nigel’s needs were simple and straightforward. And this ring was perfect in just that same way.

“Let’s go find Darko. What do you want for dinner.”

Adam hummed, “I think Darko can choose. Just not somewhere too loud.”

“It’s a Saturday. Most places will be filled.”

“Then he can choose the take out. I believe we still owe him for being so loud the other night.”

“I’m sure he’ll get over that,” Nigel grinned and properly grabbed Adam’s hand as they walked away from the gravestone.


	5. Cocaine and Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Beth’s asleep on the couch. She’s…very drunk. I am…also very drunk.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by @daddymads.
> 
> Also, I am the worst.

Days came and went, and Adam and Nigel were growing more and more anxious for their big day. Plans were finalized and Nigel had fought for hours on the phone to arrange for a last minute seating addition since Adam had told him that Harlan’s day nurse would be going. It was a relief that Nigel had bought the excuse Adam had spent days working on. He had even contact Harlan in secret to make sure that the lie wouldn’t have any holes. The reality of the matter was that Gabi was coming to the wedding, and Adam hadn’t told Nigel.

Darko had vacated their apartment in favour of staying with his wife and children down at The Plaza. Adam didn’t care much for children, but found Marina to be a rather pleasant woman. All he had known about her was that she did the books for Darko’s club in Bucharest and that she used to be an expensive prostitute – although Nigel made it very clear not to mention that as there was a  _ huge _ difference between a prostitute and an escort – but she was also very kind. In the end, Adam was mostly just happy to have Nigel alone in the apartment.

The two of them had decided that they would follow heteronormative tradition and spend their last night before the wedding in separate parts of the city, not seeing each other again until the wedding ceremony actually happened. The idea of even that much time apart was putting Adam on edge even though they had practically been glued together for the last three days.

But now the wedding was in just under seventeen hours and there was no more delaying Nigel’s departure. His friends wanted to party, to go out and celebrate, and it wasn’t Adam’s place to stop them.

“One more time,” Adam begged. “Please, Nigel?”

“Beth is going to be here any fucking minute, sparrow.”

“But, Nigel –“

Nigel gave Adam a look. “Adam, I would love to bend you over this fucking table and have you scream my name until your throat is fucking raw, but there will be plenty of that tomorrow night.”

That wasn’t helping, and Adam whined.

“Baby, it’s one night. Alright? One fucking night and then you’ll be all mine.” Nigel came up behind Adam and hugged around his shoulders. “Once we’re in the penthouse you can make as much noise as you fucking want. We’ll be at the top of the goddamn city.”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’ll be back.”

“No you won’t. You’re staying with your friends.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Adam whined again.

Nigel groaned and tightened his grip around him, “I know this is feels new given the circumstances, darling. But you’ve managed nights without me before, and this time you’ll have Beth with you. Watch your space films. Drink some fucking cosmos or something. Let yourself relax and I’ll see you again before you fucking know it.”

Tense shoulders relaxed as Adam sighed, “Okay…”

Nigel looked towards the clock on the stove and kissed Adam’s cheek, “Time to go, baby.” He released his hold and moved into the hallway as he pulled on his coat.

“Nigel, wait!” Adam stood frantically and chased him down the hallway.

“Adam, I can’t w–“

Adam leapt at Nigel and kissed him as deeply as he could. Nigel arms wrapped around him, holding tight to his waist and gripping his base of his hair to hold the smaller man close. Adam hands felt like silk as they clutched at Nigel’s face and held him in a way that begged him to stay more than his words had.

“You’re making this really fucking difficult, angel,” Nigel whispered, voice deep and husky as he kissed Adam again. “ _ Really  _ fucking difficult.”

There was a sudden bang at the door and the moment was ruined.

“Nigel! Hurry the fuck up!”

“I gotta go, Adam. Otherwise Darko might break down the door.”

“Damn fucking right I will!”

Nigel rolled his eyes, stealing another kiss before Adam could make a protest about anything, “I love you, Adam. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

Adam tried to think of something clever to say, but nothing came to him so all he said was, “If you see her, tell Henrietta that I hope she finished her engineering degree.”

Nigel laughed, “I can’t believe you still remember that girl. You’re incredible, baby.”

“I already feel like I miss you, Nigel.”

“A little over twelve hours.”

“Sixteen and a half, Nigel.”

“Keep counting. Every passing second is another one closer to seeing you. It’ll be the most perfect fucking day of our lives.”

Adam nodded and jumped again as Darko pounded on the door again. “NIIIIGGEEEELLLLL!”

“ _ Sufla mă, Darko _ ! I’ll see you tomorrow, sparrow.”

Nigel kissed Adam one last time before slipping out of his reach and out the door with his loud entourage of Romanian thugs. Adam stayed out of sight as Nigel had left, he could only assume that Darko was already trashed and he didn’t feel up to interacting with that. Instead, Adam returned to his place at the table and waited for the buzzer that would indicate Beth’s arrival. He didn’t need to wait long.

Beth had brought alcohol and space-themed films with her, almost exactly as Nigel had predicted.

“I thought cosmos would go with the theme,” she smiled.

Adam couldn’t help but return it with a smile of his own, “I can see how that would be fitting. Nigel had a feeling that you would bring just that and even bought things to make them just in case you didn’t.”

“I guess you aren’t the only one Nigel has pegged.”

Adam blinked.

“He understands me just as much as he understands you. I brought  _ Interstellar, Gravity,  _ and  _ Moon _ . I’m sure you’ll be able to spot all of the problems with the technical stuff, but the stories are engaging.”

“I’ll do my best not to nitpick,” Adam giggled. “Come on in.”

Beth came in, setting the drink mix on the table before joining Adam on the sofa with the movies.

“What is Nigel up to tonight? Or is that a secret?”

“He went out with Nigel and his friends. Vali, Miron, and Luca are over from Romania to join him and Darko. I’m pretty sure they’re at a strip club.”

“And you don’t mind?”

Adam shook his head, “Why would I?”

“I guess most people worry about their husbands-to-be cheating with a stripper.”

Adam almost laughed, “Nigel wouldn’t do that. Him and Darko have been to several since Darko got here at the beginning of the month. And Darko owns a club in Bucharest so for him it is almost like being at home.”

“Nigel certainly has interesting friends.”

“I don’t really know them. Darko is nice enough. Very loud, though. Can we watch this one first?”

“ _ Interstellar _ ? Sure. Let me get the drinks ready. That is,” Beth paused, “if you want one, too.”

Adam thought about it, “Maybe later. Nigel said I should have one but I don’t like alcohol.”

“You can try some of mine and if you like it I’ll make you one.”

“Okay.”

“ _ Noroc la nenorocitul de mire _ !”

In their fancy booth at the club, Nigel and his friends toasted what they had decided was their last round of beer before they cracked out the whiskey and blow. The conversation was loud, and the music was louder, and Nigel was on cloud fucking nine being with his buddies. He hadn’t seen them since before Viktor died, so this was even more like old times than the first time Darko had showed his smug face in New York.

“Tell us about the twink,” Vali demanded, slamming his beer down onto the table. “Who the fuck are we losing you to this time?”

“ _ This time _ ? Fuck you,” Nigel laughed.

“When you married Gabi we didn’t hear from you for  _ weeks _ , man” Luca said. “I barely hear from you anymore and when I do it’s to move your shit.”

“Lucky bastard,” Miron chimed in. “This fucker  _ never  _ calls me!”

“Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!” Darko chanted.

“You’ve fucking met him!”

“Yeah, but these losers haven’t!”

Nigel groaned, but not negatively, “His name is Adam fucking Raki. He’s the light of my fucking life, man.”

“Gaaaay!”

“Darko, shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it for you.”

“With  _ what _ , Vali? Your dick?”

“You fucking wish.”

Nigel slapped the table, “Do you want to hear about him or not?”

The group shut their mouths.

“He’s a genius. An absolute fucking genius. Obsessed with space and all that physics shit to the point where he’s basically a living form of Google on the subject. He’s a pain in my fucking ass sometimes with his routines and rules and his goddamn innocence. But at the same time he’s better than any whore in Bucharest when you get him into bed.”

“Sounds like a fucking dream,” Vali swooned. “You got pictures?”

“What am I? A fucking girl? I’m not gonna pull out a fucking photo book for you. You’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Boooo!”

Luca leaned forward, “Darko, hook us up.”

“Way ahead of you.”

Nigel panicked as Darko whipped out a phone. Nigel’s phone. “Oh you  _ blestemata fiu de catea _ !”

Darko laughed, scrolling through Nigel’s phone while Nigel attempted to wrestle it from him. “Calm your shit, Nigel. I’ll only show them the PG pics.”

“You have fucking  _ nudes  _ on your phone?” Miron laughed.

“Fuck you,” Nigel hissed, just barely unable to reach his phone as Darko flipped it around to show the others a picture of Adam smiling in front of the Tsavo lions in Chicago.

“Prettier than any girl I know,” Luca said.

“Pretty much,” was the agreement from Miron.

“How the fuck do you keep getting the hot ones?” Vali’s laugh was infectious to everyone at the table.

“We need more fucking booze,” Nigel sighed and rolled his eyes as he waved over a pretty waitress to order their bottles of whiskey. “And give me my fucking phone back.”

“These…these are…really good,” Adam giggled over his glass. There was enough lime and cranberry juice in his glass that it drowned out the alcoholic taste of the vodka and liqueur.

Beth was also giggling as she watched Adam’s face slowly get redder and redder. “I told you you’d like them!”

“This movie is sad.”

“It kills the buzz for sure.”

“Nigel says things like that. I wish he was here.”

“Adam, he’s having fun.  _ We’re  _ having fun. Everyone’s having fun.”

“I know…”

Beth frowned, “Let’s watch something funny. Does your laptop connect to the TV?”

“It can.”

“Hook it up. We’ll put on something better.”

“But still about space?”

“Obviously! We need to match the cosmo martinis.”

Adam got his laptop hooked up to the TV on the third try. He wasn’t used to drinking alcohol and it was definitely going right to his head. Once it finally displayed properly, Beth took over and put on something called  _ Guardians of the Galaxy _ .

“Is it like  _ Star Wars _ ?” Adam asked.

“It’s about a guy from Earth who people think is an asshole but he’s really the hero.”

“Like Nigel.”

Beth smiled, ”Kinda. Nigel’s more like the raccoon.”

That made Adam laugh, “I thought  _ I  _ was a raccoon.”

“Oh yeah!”

The pair of them laughed again as the film started. Adam stayed sad through the beginning, knowing the pain of losing the only family one had ever had, but Beth had been right about it being more light hearted than the other movies she had brought with her. It wasn’t long before Adam was giggling again at the ridiculousness of the hero. He may not have understood the references he made, but neither did the other characters so he didn’t feel so alone in his ignorance.

Beth was also right that the loud mouth raccoon was a lot like Nigel. The furry creature loved guns and violence and Adam suspected that had it not been a family-oriented film, he would have sworn a lot as well.

With more and more cosmos, Adam felt more and more relaxed as he watched the film with Beth. They  _ were  _ having fun. This was fun. He felt funny and warm on the inside, but it was nice. He would probably never drink like Nigel did, but maybe more of these cosmos every now and again wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Back in the strip club Nigel finally got his phone back, and though he wasn’t showing anyone else, he was enjoying the less appropriate photos of Adam as the others stuffed money into the thongs of strippers on the dance floor. As the music pounded in his ears, Nigel groaned to himself at the thought of Adam. He was drunk. Not sloppy drunk – not yet – but drunk enough that he was slowly losing control of his impulses.

“Put away the dick pics and come party,” Darko scolded and Nigel jumped, hastily stuffing his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Nigel looked up at his friend and was faced with the smuggest of smirks, “Fuck you.”

“You want a dance, groom-to-be?”

“I think I want to – what was it you said last time? – powder my fucking nose.”

Darko’s smirk widened into a full blown smile, “Now  _ that’s  _ what I’m fucking talking about! I’ll get the boys.”

Nigel nodded and made his way across the floor towards the bathrooms and waited inside for Darko and the others. Luckily the boys were big and fucking terrifying when they wanted to be so the five of them had the place to themselves as Darko cracked out the coke. It wasn’t long before the counter of the sink bank looked like it belonged in a fucking bakery; the whole thing was covered in white powder.

They had all gone off the fucking rails and were laughing up a fucking storm as the danced around to the muffled music of the club and cleaned up their mess. Veins full of booze and cocaine Nigel enjoyed watching his idiot friends make fools of themselves. They got rid of the evidence of their drug-fueled shenanigans and headed back out to the dance floor. Nigel took up the rear behind Vali but then his phone rang.

“It’s Adam,” Nigel said, looking down at his phone. “I’ve gotta get it.”

“No judgment, man.  _ Ia-l _ .”

“ _ Mulțumiri. _ ” Vali left and Nigel answered the call once the door was closed. “Hey, baby. Everything alright?”

“I need you,” Adam’s voice was low and breathy. It made Nigel flush.

“Baby, I –“

“Beth’s asleep on the couch. She’s…very drunk. I am…also very drunk.”

Adam’s sultry voice bounced around Nigel’s head and he had to close his eyes and lean against the wall to keep from tipping over.

“Nigel, I don’t want to wait until tomorrow. I want you right now.”

“ _ Iisus Hristos _ ,  _ esti un inger nenorocit.”  _ Nigel was past the point of speaking English right now.

Adam giggled, “I don’t know what that means, Nigel.”

“Where are you?”

“In the bedroom. I am very uncomfortable, Nigel. I want you to come home and touch me.”

Nigel swore again in Romanian and stuffed himself into one of the bathroom stalls, sitting down on the toilet. “I can’t leave, baby.  _ Fuck _ …”

Adam made a whining noise that went straight to Nigel’s groin, “N-nigel…”

“Are you fucking touching yourself, baby?”

“Mm-hmm… A-aah…” Adam’s breathy moan pulled enough profanity from Nigel’s lips to kill the fucking Pope. “D-don’t hang up…”

Nigel growled, massaging himself through his suddenly too-tight pants, “Why in the fuck would I do that? You call me talking like a filthy slut and you think I’m gonna hang up? You must be more trashed than  _ I  _ am.”

Adam’s breathing hitched and Nigel growled again as he bit his lip.

“What are you doing, baby? Tell me how fucking dirty you’re being.”

“Stroking myself and wishing it was your hand instead of mine. Or even your mouth.”

Nigel unzipped his fly, “Are you gonna sit on my face again? Shove that pretty cock down my fucking throat?”

Adam whimpers around his gasp.

“Or maybe I’ll tie you to the fucking headboard and suck you off while I have my fingers in that tight ass of yours.” Nigel licked his lips as he stuck his hands down his pants to grip his throbbing cock. “Finger yourself, darling. Just like as if I was there.”

Adam can hear the energy in Nigel’s voice and as intoxicated as he is, himself, Adam can still tell Nigel is high. “I wish you would fuck me until my throat hurts. Like you said you wanted to.”

Nigel groans, his grip almost painfully tight around his dick as he strokes himself. He imagined Adam drunk and horny, still probably doing his best to stay quiet for Beth’s sake. But that wouldn’t change how Adam’s cheeks were probably scarlet by now, his eyes heavy lidded and the head of his cock pink and dripping for him. For fucking Nigel.

“My fingers taste like vodka. I think you would like that.”

“Christ, baby, why are you fingering bottle of vodka instead of that sweet asshole?”

“I spilled it trying to make a cosmo.”

“Better clean up your mess then, baby.”

Soon Nigel was met with the soft sounds of Adam sucking on his fingers and his slowed his own strokes to a painfully unsatisfying pace. He could tell that Adam was squirming on the bed, that he was struggling to hold the phone close while sucking on his beautiful fingers, engorged cock wet and thick against his pale stomach. Nigel’s eyes closed and he leaned back, losing himself to the sounds of Adam fucking Raki.

Back in the apartment, Adam  _ was  _ squirming on the bed, licking the strange taste of vodka from his fingers and letting saliva string them together. His breathing was ragged as he let his hand trail down his chest. Adam let his fingers ghost over his cock, causing his breath to hitch, before he kept going.

He heard Nigel swear as he made a squeak, pushing his fingers as deep as he could inside of himself. Adam shifted to better reach inside, gasping Nigel’s name as he did so.

“You are better than my fingers,” he breathed, “I like when you shove your…your cock inside of me and I can feel you twitching.”

Nigel moaned, “I know you like it rough, baby.”

“Tell me how you’ll make me scream.”

Nigel moaned into the phone and it made Adam smile until he gasped again as he stretched himself as if preparing for Nigel to fuck him right there.

“You always tell me to be dirty for you. I want you to be dirty.”

Nigel growled out a curse, “Anything you fucking want, sparrow. You want to know how I’m going to fuck you? You want to know how I’m going to make you scream.?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll fucking tell you.”

“Will you? Or will you just keep telling me you will.”

“You’ve got a fucking mouth on you tonight, baby. Fucking little shit. Maybe I’ll slap your ass raw first.”

Adam whimpered into the phone.

“Do you want that, baby? Want me to fucking spank you? Maybe then I’ll finger you. Slow as shit so you fucking beg for it.”

Adam slowed his own pace, matching Nigel’s descriptions. “You like it when I beg.”

“Damn fucking right I do. Needy little shit. Let me hear you now.”

“Touch me faster, Nigel,” Adam murmured. “Please.”

“No.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Adam whined. “Please, Nigel, I need you. I need you to fuck me.”

Nigel listened to Adam’s soft pleads and relented, “Good, sparrow. Fucking beautiful.”

“W-will you go faster,” Adam asked, voice barely carried on a breath.

“Yes. Yes, baby. Faster. Are you on your back?”

Adam hummed into the phone.

“Put me on speaker and roll over. Stick that beautiful ass into the air for me to see.”

“Nigel, you can’t –“

“Shut the fuck up and roll over, baby.”

Adam does as he’s told, and Nigel lets out a groan as he strokes himself. Without the coke making his heart race and his mind cloud with nothing but images of Adam fucking fingering himself, this would have been embarrassing. Jacking off in the bathroom of a fucking strip club.

“Get those fingers nice and deep. You know where your favourite spot is?”

“Y-yes,” Adam mewls, fingers disappearing down to the knuckle inside of him.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch it until I say or I’ll stop playing with you.”

The desperate sound the came through the phone nearly made Nigel shoot his load right there. He stood up and turned around, bracing himself against the wall of the bathroom stall as he pulled at his cock. Everything felt hot and tight and  _ Jesus fucking Christ  _ did Nigel wish he was just about to be balls deep in his beautiful fucking angel.

“N-nigel,” Adam pleaded again. “Nigel I want to come.”

“Not yet, baby. Not fucking yet. How many fingers are you using? Two? Get one more fucking finger in there and then you can finish yourself off, darling. You gotta be nice and wide, though. Will you do that for me? Stretch that hole out for my fucking cock.”

Adam moaned as he managed to slip a third finger in. He pumped his fingers at a rhythm that let him grind his hips down onto the sheets beneath him. He imagined Nigel behind him, growling low in his throat as he watched hungrily as Adam toyed with himself. With the phone on speaker he was able to bury his face in the sheets and snake his free hand between his legs to grip his cock, the head leaking profusely in his hand.

“When you’re all fucking ready for me, baby, I’m just gonna take. Ram my fucking cock in until I’m completely buried inside of you.”

Adam brushed his prostate as Nigel spoke and cried out sharply.

“Fuck, Adam,” he breathed, feeling his stomach tighten.

“N-nigel,” Adam gasped, “Nigel, I… I…”

“Spit it out, Adam, or shut the fuck up. Don’t make me fucking gag you.” It was as if Nigel was actually there and not leaning against the wall of some grimy stall. Behind his eyelids he could see Adam so perfectly in his mind, the sounds of his cries ringing his head as if he was actually fucking Adam down into their king sized mattress.

Adam cried out again and Nigel moaned. He was so close with this image of Adam in his mind and the sounds of his sparrow in his ear.

But then he heard giggling.

“Nigel,” Adam panted, rolling onto his back in their bed, “the sheets are a mess.” More giggling. “I think I want another cosmo now.”

“Adam, you little… you fucking…” Nigel was being fucking blue balled. By drunk fucking Adam Raki. “Don’t you fucking dare –“

The line was dead.

Nigel swore and punched the wall, taking a layer of skin off of his knuckles. He was still hard as shit and now he was pissed off.

But then his phone went off again and he looked at it to see a photo of Adam – his innocent, naïve, beautiful Adam – covered in his own cum and licking at his fingers.

Nigel’s stomach tightened again and he stared hungrily at his phone as he finished himself off with a groan as his phone went off a second time. Using toilet paper to clean the cum off of his hand, Nigel checked the text.

_ hve ffun woth wvertone <3 _

Yeah. This wedding thing needed to hurry the fuck up.

Nigel needed to  _ actually  _ fuck Adam into a mattress now.

Cleaning himself up enough to be presentable on the dance floor, Nigel left the bathroom with a final line of coke from the dime bag in his pocket.

“What took you so long?!” Darko scolded, handing Nigel a glass of whiskey.

“Adam’s a little fucking shit is what took so long.”

Darko raised an eyebrow.

“Fucking blueballs me in the middle of a fucking strip club.”

“ _ Iad dracului, Nigel _ ,” Darko laughed, clapping in on the back. “We’re getting you a fucking lap dance whether you like it or goddamn not.”

Adam hadn’t made it to the kitchen for another cosmo. Instead he balled himself in a blanket from the closet and curled up on the dry side of the bed. Even in his hazy state, Adam knew that Nigel was going to be furious with him.

But in this little moment he didn’t care.

That’s what Nigel got for going to a strip club and not coming home to hold him in the early hours of the morning.

With a small smile, Adam fell asleep and dreamed of the next seven-hundred-eighty minutes until he would see Nigel.

  
  



	6. His Future and His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You cut you hair,” Nigel whispered._
> 
> _“It was getting long,” Adam whispered back._
> 
> _“I like it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by @daddymads whose vague tweeting about this chapter made my night.

Adam was wide-awake with a headache and a sore stomach at 6:30am. The sun wasn’t up yet, but there was enough light in the room from the street to make the room spin. All Adam could think of was how it was possible for Nigel to feel this way so often. Perhaps he should have had a glass of water before falling asleep…

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door as Adam brushed his teeth, his stomach empty at last.

“Adam, are you okay?”

“Yes,” he called back to Beth, “I think I’m okay now.” He rinsed his face and then finally opened the door, thankful he had put on pajama bottoms before coming into the bathroom.

“I made some toast for you. It’ll be nicer on your stomach than anything else.”

Typically, Adam would protest the change in his breakfast routine, but with his stomach not completely settled, he figured Beth knew better than he did. “Thank you, Beth.”

“Any time,” Beth smiled. “Eat as much as you can and then we’ll get you all ready for this afternoon.”

Adam followed Beth into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall. “Six hours and twenty-seven minutes until I see Nigel again.”

They both sat down at the table. “You ready?”

“I think so. I just wish I could see him one more time before it all happens. We agreed to stay apart so he wouldn’t wake me up in his intoxicated state.”

“For the better,” Beth smiled. “And for the record, I’m sure he’s dying to see you, too.”

 

Nigel groaned as he rolled over and fell off of the sofa onto the carpeted floor of the hotel room. As he blinked bleary eyes open, he remembered that he had spent the night in The Plaza hotel with Darko and company. Nigel managed to pull himself off of the floor and made his way to get a glass of water and wash his face.

“Dead man walking.”

Nigel turned around, face dripping onto his undershirt, and saw Marina smiling at him from the doorframe. “Nice to see you, Marina.”

“Nice to see you awake, Nigel. I thought I’d have to call a coroner.”

Nigel raised an eyebrow, very much not in the mood for games.

“You and Darko came home late – not as late as I had expected – and you were asleep before you even reached the couch.”

Nigel smirked, “Darko had the good shit with him. Where are the kids? Shouldn’t they be running around yelling or some shit?”

“Darko took them down to breakfast before you could wake up. We thought it best for you to wake up on your own.”

“What time is it?”

“Just gone nine. The drycleaners brought your tuxedo yesterday and it is waiting for you in the closet.”

“ _Mulţumesc, suflețel._ ”

Marina smiled, “He makes you happy, yes?”

Nigel nodded as he dried his face, “He fucking does.”

“You talk about him in your sleep, you know.”

“Oh?”

“I got up because I thought there were rowdy people in the hall. It was you talking about Adam.”

Nigel blushed, “Sorry I woke you up.”

Marina giggled, “No, no. No apologies, Nigel. Get dressed. I’ll call for room service.”

“Eggs and sausage, Marina.”

She smiled and retreated back into the main room of the hotel suite.

 

Adam admired himself in the mirror. Beth had taken him to get his hair trimmed into less of a shaggy mess. It was shorter than he had grown accustomed to, as he had been keeping it longer for Nigel’s sake – he enjoyed tugging at the curls – but it was nice. The shorter length made the curls tighter than usual and the stylist had put something in it to make it look like Adam had just walked out of one of the fashion magazines in the waiting area.

“You look fantastic,” Beth swooned. “Let’s get you home to get changed before the limo comes to take you to the hotel.”

“Um, actually, I changed the plans,” Adam said as they left. “I spoke with Derrek to take you to the hotel. I thought he told you. He _is_ still your boyfriend, yes?”

Beth looked confused. “He is, but you’re going in by yourself?”

Adam hesitated, pondering if it was okay to tell Beth was he was planning, “I invited Nigel’s ex-wife, Gabi, to come. She’s coming over and we’re going in together. It’s a surprise for Nigel.”

“Seriously? Are you sure they would even want to see each other? At _your_ wedding?”

“I wanted her there. Gabi is very nice, and Nigel misses her. They’re friends. She came over once before and Nigel was very happy to see her.”

Beth still wasn’t convinced, “Whatever you say, Adam…”

“It will be okay,” he did his best to assure her with a smile. “You’ll see.”

 

Nigel had made it to The Four Seasons, and was twitchy as hell as he paced around the Salon rooms. The bar wasn’t going to open until after the ceremony – better to keep the Romanian crowd as sober as possible – and Nigel felt like he could easily kill someone for the smallest shot of anything.

“How you holding up?” Darko clapped him on the shoulder. “You certainly clean up nicely.”

Nigel wore a black tuxedo jacket with a black shirt and a baby blue bowtie. The florist brought him a blue-dyed rose to fit into the lapel of the jacket. Nigel had smiled when he saw the colors of all of the flowers; they all matched Adam’s eyes. However, he _hadn’t_ seen what Adam was going to be wearing and was dying to see him just as badly as he wanted to have a goddamn drink.

“Nigel, hey, you with me?”

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Yeah. Dying for a goddamn drink, but I’m good. You’re not looking too bad, yourself.”

The dress code for the boys was explicitly outlined: black suit, white shirts, no ridiculous ties. Nigel didn’t think Adam’s few guests would need the reminder, but he was happy he made mention of it for his friends.

“How we doing for time?”

“It’s only noon, man. Hour and a half. You should fucking eat something.”

“Not a chance. I’m not gonna blow it at my fucking wedding.”

“People should be getting here soon.”

“Fucking joy,” Nigel groaned. Why did he plan this? Why didn’t they just fuck off to Vegas and get married just the two of them? This was going to be ridiculous and it wasn’t even a crowd of twenty fucking people.

“You got this,” Darko smiled, voice serious for once in his goddamn life, “Who’s coming? Me and the family, the boys, and like three of Adam’s friends, yeah? Piece of cake.”

“Four. This girl that Adam and Beth would get brunch with is coming. He wanted an even number of guests.”

“Dude, your husband-to-be is neurotic.”

“Are you just fucking realizing this?” Nigel paused. “He’s still the best damn thing in the world.”

Darko laughed, “Save it for the toasts, you big queer.”

“Careful. If Vali hears you say that he’ll fucking kill you.”

“Nah. He wouldn’t risk ruining your big day with a murder investigation.”

“I would have gone with not traumatizing your fucking family, but no difference,” Nigel smirked.

Darko shrugged with a smug grin. “Bar opens the second you kiss the twink. Keep that in mind.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to think of anything else before Adam gets here.”

“And after he gets here?”

“I’m just going to be thinking about _him_.”

 

Adam paced the length of the apartment in his suit. White jacket and pants with a pale blue shirt and white necktie. The blue rose was pinned to his jacket and the sweet scent of it was all Adam could smell. He was growing nervous. This was very new and scary and Nigel had already done this before.

The buzzer went and Adam jumped as the sound interrupted his worry-filled thoughts.

“Hello, Gabi,” Adam smiled feebly as he opened the door and saw the beautiful woman in the hallway. “D-do you want to come in or should we just go?”

“The limo was downstairs when my cab pulled up. It would probably be best not to keep it waiting.”

Adam nodded and checked that he had everything that would be needed – cellphone, overnight bag, laptop – and followed Gabi down to the limo.

 

“Nigel, you _gotta_ chill out,” Darko hissed in Nigel’s ear as he shook hands with uncomfortably with the photographer.

The tiny woman with the camera smiled as she moved to set her things up, and Nigel tried to return it but failed miserably. He was tired of fucking waiting. This was a million times worse than being unable to burn off cocaine-induced energy. He was _desperately_ wishing he could be trashed. It would make the tension of waiting disappear. But it would also upset Adam on the most important day of their fucking lives together.

“Go talk to Harlan or some shit about vows or something.”

“I can’t,” Nigel growled back, “Adam is gonna get here any fucking second.”

“Then go stand at the front of the fucking room and look pretty. That’s what grooms are supposed to fucking do.”

“We’re _both_ grooms, you idiot.”

“Well you’re not the one in white so get to the fucking altar.”

“Wait,” Nigel looked carefully at Darko, “Is Adam really wearing white?”

“You ask like I’ve seen him or something. I don’t fucking know.”

 

“It’s sweet of you to wear white,” Gabi mused.

Adam blushed, “Your dress matches your hair.”

Gabi smiled at him in the back of the limo. Her hair was clearly been dyed recently as the vibrant red was a perfect match for the scarlet dress she wore. Adam liked her dress. It was simple but perfect for a woman such as Gabi. It matched her personality very well.

“I-is… Is it normal to be nervous?” he asked.

The innocence in his tone made Gabi laugh. “Of course. Weddings are a large event even if they are small.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“I mean that they are emotional regardless of who is present. It is normal to be nervous. Especially before marrying a man like Nigel.”

Adam’s blush deepened. He had almost forgot that Gabi had done this before, and not just with anyone. Gabi had done this with Nigel.

“He loves you very much, Adam.”

“I know… He also loves you very much.”

“It is not the same. It is new even to me how he looks at you. I may have only seen it for a few hours last time I was in New York, but that changes nothing. You make him happy. It is very hard to separate Nigel from things that make him happy.”

At least that made Adam feel a little bit better. “Things like you,” he smiled.

“Have you told him I am coming?”

“No,” Adam confessed. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I think it is symbolic.”

“How?”

Gabi took a moment to think about how to explain herself before she spoke. “It is like… Fathers are the ones who usually give the bride to the groom. When you came to me to fill that roll, it is like –“

“Like Nigel’s old life is giving him a new one,” Adam finished. It made perfect sense. A poetic metaphor that he understood. How could Nigel always call him a genius even when he didn’t see the symbolism in his own plan?

“Exactly. And that will make it all very special to him.”

 

“You’re very twitchy, son,” Harlan teased as Nigel bounced on the balls of his feet and played with the ring on his finger.

“I’m not your son.”

“Adam basically is. And since you’re marrying him, it’s welcome to the damn family.”

Nigel looked at the door of the Salon again. The small gathering of people – it was hardly a crowd – was only at ten people, which meant someone was missing. It was too late for Nigel to snarl at Beth and her absent friend. Adam wouldn’t like the uneven number. Or maybe Nigel was just anxious about not having things be just as Adam had wanted them to be. And then there was honestly the fact that Beth was supposed to come when Adam did. But she didn’t. And that meant that he had no real indication of when the fuck he was supposed to arrive.

“Nigel,” Harlan pulled Nigel’s attention back, “that kid loves you. Take a deep breath and stop your damn bouncing.”

Nigel nodded and checked his watch.

1:27 pm

Adam was always on time and the music was on a simple playlist set to start and stop on a timer Adam had programed. It saved them the need for an actual person playing. Adam had been insistent on Nigel staying away from the music and it had become just another thing on the list of things he needed right now.

1:29 pm

Almost there…

 

Adam took a deep breath outside the doors, and Gabi placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It will all be perfect,” she whispered in his ear. “All you need to do is get to his side.”

With another steadying breath, Adam turned to smile at her. She dropped the hand on his shoulder and took his hand instead. With a gentle squeeze, the both looked to the door and pushed it open just as the sweet sounds of the cello began to sound.

 

The music began and Nigel felt his chest tighten. The music was a cello. A cello that played his favourite melody. The one that saved his life.

It also meant that Adam was here.

A wave of emotion unlike any other hit Nigel like a car in the street, and he turned to face the door as the guests stood to do the same. He stood straighter, fighting off his knees wanting to buckle, and held his breathe.

There he was.

There _they_ were.

His darling Adam, all in white.

His sweet Gabi, all in red.

His angel and his savior.

His future and his past.

Nigel tried to swallow but his whole mouth had gone dry. He licked his lips, shifting on his feet as he took in every inch of his beautiful sparrow walking towards him with wide, nervous eyes and his slender hand holding Gabi’s tight with anxiety. Nigel wanted to forget normalized tradition. He wanted to run to Adam. To take him into his arms and kiss him and never let go.

And Adam could tell. He admired the way Nigel’s body tensed, the way his shifted with barely containable nervous energy. He caught the surprise and adoration in Nigel’s eyes as he saw both Gabi and himself enter the room. He, too, wanted to run. To let Nigel swing him around and place aggressively affectionate kisses against his skin. To hear him whisper those profane and sweet nothings into his ear.

And Adam had far less self control than Nigel did.

He let go of Gabi’s hand half-way down their tiny aisle and ran. He ran towards the portable platform at the front of the room and he reached out for Nigel as Nigel moved in time to catch him and hold him close.

“You cut you hair,” Nigel whispered.

“It was getting long,” Adam whispered back.

“I like it.”

Nigel pushed Adam back to arm’s length but held tight to his hands. His skin was a thousand times softer than Nigel had imagined and it was as if he had never held them before. Nigel smiled, wide and raw, unable to control himself with his angel, his sparrow, his darling fucking Adam fucking Raki, before him at last.

Harlan smiled as Adam nodded at him and he began the ceremony.

Nigel wasn’t listening. He could barely hear Harlan over the pounding of his heart. All he knew was that it was Adam in front of him. All that mattered was the feeling of silky smooth knuckles under his thumbs. He could feel Adam shaking and wondered if he was shaking as well.

“I believe these two wrote their own vows,” Harlan said, and the next thing Nigel knew, Adam’s sweet voice was all he could hear.

“Nigel,” his sparrow sang, “I’m not as good with words as you are. I don’t have pet names for you or know how to whisper sweet things in your ear, but I _am_ good with absolutes and certainties. That is to say I am good with facts.”

His sparrow's voice was so level. Nigel was so proud.

“If there is one thing I am certain of, it is that from midnight to daybreak, I will love you forever and beyond. You have my word.”

Nigel’s throat was tight as he looked into Adam’s large blue eyes. Everything he had wanted to say, had _planned_ to say, vanished from his mind and he held Adam’s hands tighter. “Adam, you… you are so much more than you give yourself credit for, and I will die to get you to the point where you can see that. You are…” Nigel could feel himself choking on the words, “ _Iad dracului_ … Adam you are the love of my goddamn life. My moon and my fucking stars,” he let go of one of Adam’s hands to reach up and brush a tear from his angel’s beautiful face, “and I promise that isn’t going to stop as long as you live.”

Adam smiled through his tears and leaned into Nigel’s palm on his cheek. It was rough and calloused against his face and so familiar. There was no need to be nervous. This man was Nigel – just Nigel – and their lives weren’t going to change after this.

Harlan called for them to exchange the wedding bands – both kept in the other one’s jacket pocket – and then they were back to holding hands again.

“Adam Raki, do you take Nigel Ibanescu to be your lawfully wedded husband for long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Adam said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“And do you, Nigel Ibanescu, take Adam Raki to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?”

“God yes.”

“Then if no one has any objections,” Harlan paused briefly and Nigel thought about strangling him as he began to bounce on the balls of his feet again, causing Adam to giggle before Harlan continued, “By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss –“

He didn’t get to finish as Nigel grabbed Adam’s lapel and pulled him close, spinning them both around until he could dip Adam into the deepest kiss they had ever shared. Adam clung to Nigel’s shoulders, arms wrapped around him tightly as warm tears ran down his cheeks.

Not even the cheers and whistles and clapping could worry Adam now. It could have been the loudest room in the world and it wouldn’t have bothered him. He was Nigel’s. Nigel was his.

And neither of them could be any fucking happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write something sappy here because as you can tell: I'm really fucking sappy. 
> 
> However, I think I'll save my own little "toast" until the next chapter since the next chapter is really the last big one before the finale.
> 
> For right now I'll leave everyone with this: the musical inspiration for this chapter came from David Duchovny singing his song "Hell or Highwater" as well as the score of _The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman_ (( specifically tracks 9 and 10 with some plays of 11 -- "Walking With Gabi", "Find Me Tomorrow", and "Gabi's Story". ))
> 
> Love always,  
> Stags.


	7. The Necessary Death of Nigel Ibanescu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I can’t thank all of you enough for being here,” Nigel looked down at Adam briefly before going on. “Who would have ever thought I would leave my life behind in Bucharest and find a new one in someone like Adam Raki..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by @daddymads. I'm not sorry for the DMs.

Nigel’s lips pulled away from Adam’s and he tried to follow the movement before he heard Nigel’s low voice.

“Be patient, darling. We have plenty of time for more later.”

Adam smiled as he was righted, and the two of them faced their guests at last. Neither of them were used to the camera flashing away, but it was no more present than the air being pushed through the vents of the hotel. There, but not acknowledgeable.

Nigel’s eyes found Gabi and his smile changed. The sound seemed to die away as they nodded at each other. She was beautiful in her violently red dress, her matching hair tucked behind her ears, her matching lips curved in a small smile. This silent moment between them was a treasure, and Nigel couldn’t have been happier to see her.

Adam squeezed Nigel’s hand, pulling him back to the now. They walked from the little platform, past everyone’s smiling faces, and towards the bar just outside the room. When they got there, Nigel pulled Adam into his arms again, holding his tight.

“Nigel, you’re going to squish the flowers before the photographer has the chance to take the photos.” Adam was being serious, but he couldn’t help but giggle as Nigel nuzzled against his cheek.

“I couldn’t care any fucking less, angel,” Nigel said, kissing Adam’s cheek over and over again. “You look fucking incredible. And you picked  _ that  _ fucking song. And you fucking brought  _ Gabi _ .”

‘Are you mad she’s here?”

“Mad?” Nigel paused to look at Adam. “Fuck no. Why would I be mad?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would want her here since you said people didn’t invite people from their previous relationships… But you said to invited who I wanted so I....” Adam trailed off.

“Adam, look at me. I’m just happy that  _ you’re _ here.”

Adam smiled and stretched up to kiss Nigel again as the photographer came through with her things.

“I’ve taken pictures of the guests,” she smiled, “I can do everyone once the reception is underway, but is there anything specific you’d like to do now.”

“Yes,” Adam didn’t hesitate for a second. “I’d like picture of Nigel and Gabi, the woman in red, together.”

Nigel looked to Adam curiously.

“I think it would be really nice,” was all Adam added in explanation.

Nigel kissed Gabi’s cheek when she came up to him.

“That was beautiful, Nigel,” she smiled softly as she spoke. “It is nice to see you so happy.”

“It’s nice to  _ see you _ , Gabi.”

“Adam wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well it certainly fucking is. I wasn’t sure if you’d even want to hear from me so I didn’t bother telling you.”

“I figured as much.”

Nigel sighed, “Adam wants photos of the two of us.”

“Why?” Gabi sounded almost offended.

“He just does. We can just fucking stand there, just… Will you just humor him for me?”

Gabi laughed, “Nigel, if anything I think I am humoring you.”

Her laughter loosened the tension in Nigel’s shoulders.

“Promise me a dance.”

“Of course, darling.”

Gabi laughed again, “I’m not your darling anymore. He is,” she pointed to Adam, who smiled as Nigel turned around to face him.

The photos were fun. Gabi teased Nigel into smiling and at one point they dragged Adam into the shots, play fighting over him at first before standing in a nice row for something more formal. Nigel had one arm around Gabi’s waist, the other around Adam’s, as he kissed his sparrow’s cheek and Gabi smiled.

Adam was pleased and Gabi took her chance to retreat out to the bar as Nigel and Adam had photos of just the two of them. Nigel couldn’t keep his hands off of Adam and it made Adam smile, which made Nigel smile more as he continued to kiss and nuzzle against Adam’s soft face.

The photographer also seemed to enjoy herself greatly as the newly weds laughed in each other’s arms. Time had stopped and neither of them really knew how long they had been at it until Nigel heard Adam’s stomach make a noise.

“Dinner time, darling,” Nigel chuckled.

Adam clung to Nigel’s arm as they went back to the bar area where the long table had been set up for everyone to sit at in one large group. There was cheering and clapping as they entered the room. Nigel and Adam set at the head of the table, and food was served promptly after everyone was seated. With booze flowing like water, and laughter filling the air, it was more than a good time.

The appetizers were finished and Nigel used a spoon and his champagne glass to call for quiet. He stood as he tinged the spoon against the glass and everyone turned to the head of the table.

“The last time I did something like this, I was very much in love,” Nigel said with a smirk, “and very much drunk out of my skull.” There was laughter from Darko and the boys. “And last time, I threw everything away for nothing. Gabi, I’m sorry for all that I put you through, and I can’t thank you enough for being here.”

Gabi smiled and nodded at him.

“I can’t thank all of you enough for being here,” Nigel looked down at Adam briefly before going on. “Who would have ever thought I would leave my life behind in Bucharest and find a new one in someone like Adam Raki. And who knew Adam Raki would be the one to make me fucking cry at a wedding.”

Adam, still sitting, reached up and took Nigel’s hand.

“Adam, baby, without you I wouldn’t have been able to start over. I wouldn’t have made it out of fucking Russia. I’ve known I couldn’t live without you for a fucking lifetime, and I don’t know what I’d ever do without you, Adam Raki. I love you so much  _ and _ the way you’ve single handedly managed to completely destroy Nigel Ibanescu in a way I could never do on my own.”

Adam stood and hugged Nigel’s waist, nuzzling his flushed face into Nigel’s jacket.

“So,  _ noroc _ , everyone. Here’s to the very necessary death of Nigel Ibanescu and to our new lives as the fucking Rakis.”

“Cheers!”

“ _ Noroc!” _

Nigel kissed the top of Adam’s head before he downed the flute of champagne with a smile.

Other people spoke in between food and the cake cutting.

Harlan and Beth had sweet stories about Adam’s life prior to meeting Nigel at all. They made Adam bury his face in his hands as Nigel laughed. And then Nigel did the same as Darko stood to speak. Marina had to cut off his drunken ranting and everyone – although definitely amused – was relieved.

“My point  _ is _ ,” he slurred, “is that Nigel, you’re the biggest piece of shit I know, but I love you to pieces. You’re a brother to me and to see you happy like this without any shit up your nose… It’s really great.”

Nigel looked to Gabi as general conversation picked up after everyone drank to the toast. She didn’t meet his eyes as he silently wished for her to say something. After a long moment Nigel turned back to his piece of cake, more so playing with it at this point.

Adam kissed his cheek, and it caught him off guard.

“You should dance with her,” he said with his innocently crooked smile –  _ God _ Nigel loved that smile. “I’m sure she would like it.”

“You come first, darling. Actually,” Nigel clinked his glass again, “I think it’s time to liven things up a little bit. Darko, music.”

“You got it.” Darko got up and went to the bar where a laptop sat facing the stools.

Adam looked at Nigel who had a hand outstretched to him and he let Nigel lead him away from the table to wear the carpet fell away to hardwood flooring. He felt his heartbeat speed up again as he realized a very important fact.

“Nigel, I don’t know how to dance.” Panic laced his voice and Nigel’s smirk just made him feel worse as the soft music began to play.

“Just follow my lead, sparrow.”

The vocals of the song were not in English, but they were soft and sweet and vaguely familiar. Nigel led their feet as they slowly moved in a circle to the music. It took Adam a moment to realize Nigel was quietly singing along in his ear, but it was the English to go along with the Romanian.

“ _ I would run through the night in the darkness _

_ You are my sunshine that I seek _

_ No one can stop my heart being restless _

_ Hear it in the words I speak _ .”

“I know this song,” Adam whispered back.

“Of course you do. It’s fucking Eurovision.”

Adam smiled and rested his head on Nigel’s chest. The strong hand at the small of his back was warm and Adam felt so incredibly safe like this. The music was so gentle and it made him close his eyes and lose himself in Nigel’s embrace as he followed Nigel’s every step in their simple little dance.

The song was ending and Adam opened his eyes as Nigel spun him around into another dipping kiss.

Adam looked up into Nigel’s eyes, almost colorless as they couldn’t seem to make up their mind on which colour they wanted to be. The two men smiled at each other, and Nigel didn’t move a muscle until the next song – something far more lively – started up and everyone else began to dance.

“I love you, Nigel.”

“I love you, too, Adam.”

“Are you really changing your name to Raki?”

“Why the fuck not?”

Adam flushed, “I never would have thought that was something you wanted to do.”

“Baby, Ibanescu is  _ Gabi’s  _ name. I had it because her father’s name had more weight than mine did back in the day.”

Adam smiled softly, “It means a lot to me that you’re choosing my name now.”

Nigel kissed him, “It’s my fucking pleasure. Now go have fun. Dance with Beth. And make sure Darko doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Where are you going?”

“I haven’t had a smoke all day. I’m fucking dying.”

The cold February air was a welcoming presence on Nigel’s face when he left the hotel. He lit the smoke in his hand and could have moaned from the way it tasted so satisfying in his throat.

“I should have known you’d be out here eventually.”

Nigel looked up to a wall of red. “Hello, gorgeous.”

“Hello, Nigel.”

Nigel couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed Gabi’s cheek, gently coaxing her into a hug.

“You know I forgive you, yes?” she asked.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you going to ask me to dance?”

“Aren’t we already dancing, Gabi?”

This was true, they were slowly twirling on the spot with a gentle sway to the rhythm of the traffic passing by. Gabi shifted in Nigel’s arms, wrapping her own around him rather than simply standing there in his embrace. It was a strange feeling, being like this. Especially when there was no loud music or shouting or cursing. This was the Nigel that Gabi had originally fallen in love with. But he wasn’t hers to love anymore. Just as she wasn’t his.

“ _ What are you thinking _ ,” he asked in Romanian, gruff voice tickling her ear.

“ _ I am thinking of before. _ ”

“ _ A dangerous place to be. _ ”

“ _ Very _ .”

They fell silent again.

Their slow, private dance ended, but they continued to hold each other. Eyes closed. Cigarettes long since burned out and forgotten.

“ _ Nigel, I _ –“

Nigel cut off Gabi’s words, moving quickly as he cupped her face and kissed her. Her hands moved up his side to rest on his chest, lightly holding the lapels of his tuxedo jacket.

It wasn’t the type of kiss Gabi remembered sharing with him. It was softer and innocent and kind. There was love on his lips, but not the love she was used to from him. Gabi felt her lips quiver against Nigel’s as her brow furrowed and a line of warmth trickled down her cheek. She loved him. She truly loved him and all that he was. But wrong was wrong. And Nigel wasn’t right for her. He was  _ meant  _ to be with Adam. The sweet little man from Manhattan who brought out his best. Gabi felt ashamed of her petty jealousy.

“ _ No need for tears,” _ Nigel whispered, brushing away the tear with his thumb. “ _ Smile for me, darling.” _

Gabi’s voice had escaped her as she looked up into Nigel’s face with a feeble smile. He was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

“ _ Thank you for coming, gorgeous.” _

_ “There is hardly a reason for thanks.” _

“ _ There is every reason for thanks.” _

More silence.

_ “Te…te iubescu, Nigel.” _

_ “Not as much as I love you, Gabi _ .”

“ _ You do not understand.” _

_ “Then fucking help me to.” _

_ “You are the most terrible man in the world. But you do it so well, and I cannot figure out why I love you so much.” _

_ “It is part of my charm _ .”

Gabi laughed, a single, harsh sound.

_ “Gabi, you are always my guardian fucking angel. My beautiful Gabriela Ibanescu.” _

The words stung, but in a melancholic way. She was happy for him. She was sad for herself. She was furious that he had been right all those months ago when he told her she still loved him. She had told him she hadn’t. And she had lied through her teeth.

Nigel kissed her cheek one final time before he released her and stepped back. There was nothing more to say. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to send Darko the fuck back to Bucharest so I can enjoy my goddamn wedding night.”

Gabi smiled, “Tell Adam I thank him for inviting me.”

Nigel hesitated, “You won’t come back inside?”

“Not this time, Nigel. It… It isn’t my place.”

Nigel nodded, holding her beautiful gaze for a moment longer before turning on his heel and heading back into the hotel.

“Nigel, wait!”

He turned back and the way his hair moved with him, Gabi’s heart skipped a beat the same way it always did when Nigel’s hair shifted like that.

“Do you ever think of what could have happened? If my father hadn’t had that tape?”

Nigel licked his lips and looked to his feet, hands stuffed into his pockets.

Gabi held her breath.

“Almost every night. I used to try and drink it away. You are,” he chuckled, “you are fucking impossible to forget, Gabi. Goodnight, gorgeous. Travel safe.”

With a sad sort of smile Nigel turned away again and disappeared into the hotel. Gabi stood there for a moment longer, wrapping her arms around herself against the cold and thinking about Nigel’s lips on hers. This truly was goodbye. Unable to stand the wind any longer Gabi began to walk away from the hotel. She resisted the urge to look back the entire time she walked.

Nigel found Adam sitting and watching everyone dancing. He looked content, but tired and Nigel sat next to him feeling much the same way. Weddings were fucking exhausting. No wonder he had been higher than a fucking kite at his last one.

“Where is Gabi?” Adam asked, cuddling into Nigel’s side.

“She left. Felt it for the best.”

“You didn’t get to dance with her.”

“Let’s not talk about Gabi right now, baby. Let’s get these people out of here and go upstairs.” Nigel leaned in so close, his lips brushed against Adam’s ear, “I’m pretty sure I have a promise to keep. Something about make you scream your throat raw? And then there’s you fucking blueballing me last night.”

Adam felt his face flush scarlet instantly, and Nigel chuckled as he nipped at Adam’s earlobe.

“What do you say, Mr. Raki?”

“I-I say we should go upstairs,” it took Adam a moment to pick up on Nigel’s lead this time, “M-Mr. Raki.”

Nigel had his Cheshire Cat grin on.

Nigel growled as Adam hit the door to the penthouse suite of the hotel. He pinned him there, grinding roughly against him while Adam pulled Nigel’s bowtie loose and tugged at the buttons of his dress shirt. Nigel fumbled with the door, and the two of them nearly fell to the floor in their hurry to get inside. Adam had to pull away from their kiss to catch his breath, but the room hardly gave him the chance.

There were windows all around them and he could see the entire city as it lit the night sky around them.

“Nigel, this is…”

“Beautiful,” Nigel finished the sentence for him, but he wasn’t talking about the view. The light from New York illuminated the room without turning on the chandelier, and it made Adam radiate a gentle glow.

Adam smiled at Nigel before his gaze went back to the view and he wandered towards one of the many, many windows. There was too much pollution from the city to see the stars, but Adam could imagine where they would be. Everything was surreal at this height, and for once in his entire life, Adam enjoyed that feeling.

Nigel came up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around Adam’s slender waist. His nose tucked behind Adam’s ear as he kissed sensitive skin. It tickled and made Adam giggled as he leaned back against Nigel.

“I can feel your erection pressing into my back, Nigel.”

“Maybe we should do something about that then, darling.”

Adam turned in Nigel’s arms, “No. You first.”

Nigel raised an eyebrow.

“You told me I could have whatever I want. I want to tell you what to do.”

Nigel smirked as he leaned in to kiss Adam, and growled when his sparrow ducked out of the way and sauntered towards the bedroom. Nigel watched his ass swaying before him before following like a lion stalking its prey.

In the bedroom Adam slowly loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, a mischievously smile tugging at his lips. The skin that slowly presented itself to Nigel made his stomach clench with hungry desire. He moved forward until Adam raised a hand to him to stop.

“I would like you on your knees Nigel. Take off your shirt before you do.”

Nigel did as instructed, letting the jacket fall to the floor behind him before he undid his shirt and threw that to the side as he approached Adam. He dropped to his knees before his fucking angel and ran a hand up Adam’s thigh before Adam lightly slapped it away.

“No,” Adam said, letting his shirt fall open. He left his everything on, just open, and undid his pants as Nigel growled low in his throat.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with a stiff one,” Nigel grinned. “Am I allowed to touch now, darling?”

Adam nodded, stroking himself once, twice, and letting his half-hard cock fall from his hand into Nigel’s ready mouth. He made a small mewling sound as Nigel swallowed him whole and a small hand grabbed at Nigel’s hair almost instantly. Nigel groaned around Adam’s cock, he had craved this since he kissed Adam goodbye the previous night. He had been thinking about this since he woke up in the morning.

“Nigel,” Adam breathed, and Nigel looked up to see Adam already looking so foregone; his head tipped back, eyes closed, lips parted. He was fucking beautiful.

_ He’d be even more beautiful with my cock down his throat _ , Nigel thought and growled again, pulling another soft moan from Adam. Nigel ran the tip of his tongue of the head of Adam’s cock, tasting pre-cum already.

“Look at you, angel,” Nigel said, taking a moment to replace his mouth with his hand on Adam. “I don’t even need to suck you off for five fucking minutes before you’re a mess in front of me.”

Adam whined, fisting at Nigel’s hair.

“Listen to you, baby. You look like you’re ready to cum, darling. Are you going to cum for me already?”

“N-nigel…”

“If you cum, it mean I’ll have to fuck you hard all over again. Is that what you want, baby? Or do you wa –“

Nigel was cut off by a sharp cry from Adam followed by thick bursts of cum hitting him square in the face. The warm fluid dribbled down his face, and Nigel slowly looked up at Adam, who returned his stare but with a hint of panic in his eyes. Nigel snarled, licking his bottom lip.

“Look what you did, sparrow.”

“N-nigel, I –“

“You made a real fucking mess,” Nigel sat back on the balls of his feet. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Nigel –“

“Oh, I remember now. I have a vague remember of wanting to slap that beautiful ass raw.”

Adam made a high-pitched noise as Nigel had suddenly leapt up from the floor and tackled him backwards onto the bed. He pinned Adam down and kissed him possessively as he ground his hips down against Adam. Nigel could feel Adam’s sensitive cock begin to twitch back to life as his own hard on pressed against the fly of his dress pants. He shifted his weight so he could squirm free from them while still keeping Adam pinned beneath him.

The cum on Nigel’s face had rubbed off on Adam and when Nigel – naked as ever now – caught sight of him, his breathe hitched. Adam was gorgeous, sprawled beneath him in his disheveled state of flushed cheeks, open shirt, loose tie, and his cock just out on display and his own cum smudged on to his face. Nigel took it all in, running a hand lightly down Adam’s side and making Adam twitch against the ticking touch of Nigel’s fingertips.

“Get on your fucking stomach,” Nigel growled.

“You aren’t very good at listening tonight,” Adam smiled.

“ _ Fuck you _ .”

The curse was lower and rougher than Adam had heard out of Nigel before, but even in the dim light he could see that there was no anger in Nigel’s eyes. Still, he didn’t move.

“Adam.” Another warning.

“You made large promises on the phone, Nigel,” Adam said. “I wouldn’t want you to break them.”

“Little shit.”

Adam continued to smile, lying still and flat on his back as Nigel cursed above him.

Nigel quickly got tired of waiting and manhandled Adam onto his stomach. Adam mewled as his cock was pressed into the fabric of the comforter on the bed, it was growing hard again as Nigel grew more dominating. The cool air of the room hit Adam’s skin as his pants were pulled down to just below his ass. Nigel made quick use of Adam’s belt, using it to tie Adam’s legs together around his mid-thighs.

Cocky and needy, Adam wiggled on the covers to stick his ass up in the air like Nigel always asked him to do. He soon brought his body flat against the covers with a yelp, though, as Nigel’s hand came swiftly down on the sensitive skin of his ass cheeks. Nigel chuckled behind him and Adam made a small noise in his throat.

“You know, sparrow,” the smirk on his lips seeped into every syllable of his tone, “I’m fairly certain that I also told you I would tie you to the headboard.”

Adam looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, but there was a fiery curiosity in them that Nigel recognized as a yellow light of interest.

“Would you like that, darling? If I tied you to the headboard and fucked you hard as I want?”

Adam ground his hips into the covers, the pressure of his erection growing in need as well as discomfort. Nigel slapped his ass again.

“I asked you a question.”

“Tie me to the headboard, Nigel,” Adam said. “But I will make the rules for later.”

“Feeling cocky, are you? You can make the rules if you can make it to a second round.”

Adam blushed.

Nigel chuckled and allowed Adam to roll onto his side so his tie could be more easily removed. Of course, once his tie was removed, Adam had a far better idea. When Nigel reached to take hold of Adam’s wrist, Adam grabbed a handful of Nigel’s hair at the base of his hairline and pulled him down for a kiss. The sudden tug at his hair caught Nigel off guard, but the dull pain fueled his aggression and soon he was rocking against Adam greedily, both of them moaning into the other’s mouth as their sensitive cocks rubbed together.

Adam rolled over suddenly and carefully slipped his tie from Nigel’s hand and managed to bind the larger man’s wrists together before he had even noticed.

“Adam, I –“

“You told me I could have whatever I want,” Adam repeated. “And I said I wanted to tell you what to do. It is  _ your  _ turn to listen, Nigel.”

Adam removed the belt at his thighs and straddled Nigel’s hips, slowly rocking against him. Nigel wasn’t tied to the headboard – Adam couldn’t reach that far – but having his legs pinned and his wrists tied together was enough for him to get the message. Besides, Nigel could reach the headboard, so he simply reached up for it to hold onto while his bossy little shit ran his nails down his chest.

Nigel raised his hips, wanting more attention on his hard on. Adam giggled.

“You’re being a fucking tease, darling.”

“I like seeing you like this. You always tell me I’m a ‘needy shit’. I think that phrase better describes you.”

Nigel let out a low, lusty sound. Adam  _ never  _ spoke this way. Closest he ever got to this was when he was drunk the night before. Nigel made a not to try all of this again with Adam drunk. He would have loved to see just how flushed his sparrow’s face got.

“You said you liked it when I sat on your face. But I didn’t really sit on it.”

“You’re killing me, sparrow.”

“I’m taking my time.”

“Same fucking thing.”

“No it isn’t.”

Nigel groaned with impatience before groaning in sweet pleasure as Adam began to stroke his cock.

“I want you in my mouth,” Adam said softly, “but I also want –“

“Get that ass up here,” Nigel growled.

He would have thought Adam would protest his inability to listen again, but instead he smiled and moved. Adam slid his pants off entirely before coming back to straddle Nigel’s chest, ass directly in his face. Nigel released the headboard and easily pulled at the necktie until it was loose enough to slip a hand free to better pull apart soft the cheeks before him.

Nigel shifted only slightly as he runs his tongue over the crack of Adam’s ass. He kissed at Adam’s hole, teasing his body into a state of relaxation before he stuck his tongue in as deep as it would go. Adam was mewling above him and Nigel smiled as Adam pushed back onto his tongue. It was taking much of Adam’s strength to hold himself up as he quivered over Nigel, and he nearly forgot he was supposed to be returning the favor.

Adam shifted, doing his best to keep his ass where it was as he brought his lips down to Nigel’s cock. Nigel moaned behind him as Adam kissed and licked at the head. The sound made Adam smile as he took Nigel into his mouth, moving his tongue skillfully around the heavy weight. Nigel pulled his tongue away and replaced it quickly with a finger. Slowly, he moved it in and out of Adam’s dripping hole, earning himself more sweet noises from Adam that tickled at the head of his own cock.

“God, baby,” he said, voice low and husky, “You should see how easy this is. How your ass just fucking takes in.”

Adam rocked back onto his finger, pushing it deeper in his own plead for more.

“Do you want more, baby? You’re the one calling the shots.”

“Y-yuh,” Adam managed to say around Nigel’s cock.

Nigel pushed in a second finger, slowly working Adam open as he thrust up into Adam’s mouth at the same time. He teased ever so lightly at Adam’s prostate, pulling a whine from the smaller man.

“N-nigel,” Adam whimpered, letting the cock fall from his mouth. “N-nigel, faster.”

“Do you really want me to go faster,” Nigel purred. “Or do you want to ride my fucking cock?”

Adam whimpered again as Nigel seemed to move even slower and he pushed his hips back. He couldn’t form words.

“Come on, baby, you need to use your words.”

“I… I want…” Adam broke off in a moan as Nigel continued to tease him. “N-nigel, I want  _ you _ .”

Nigel didn’t need anything more than that as he pulled his fingers from Adam’s hole. “Turn around, darling. Let me watch you ride.”

Adam did just that, clutching at Nigel’s neck as he leaned down to kiss him. Nigel ran his hands along Adam’s sides before reaching between them for his cock, to hold himself steady for Adam to sink down onto.

“There you go, baby,” Nigel said, “Fuck, I missed you last night.”

Adam moaned loudly as he sat back and Nigel rubbed circles on his hips with his thumbs as he inched further down on Nigel’s cock.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Adam. Take off that shirt. Let me see you properly.”

Trembling slightly, Adam finally removed the remainder of his clothes, giving Nigel the chance to run his hands all over the bare skin. Adam squirmed beneath his touch, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. This was the first time they would be intimate as a married couple. Nigel had chosen Adam to be the only one to spend his life with. The reminder of that made Adam’s heart flutter.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Nigel whispered, “It’s just me. You’ve done this before.”

Adam nodded, “I love you, Nigel.”

“I know you do, Adam. And, Christ, I love you, too.”

Adam smiled. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Adam.”

Adam began to rise on Nigel’s cock, slowly. “Again.”

“I love you, Adam,” Nigel groaned, tightening his grip on Adam’s hips.

“Again.” Adam moved faster, voice growing breathy in that way Nigel fucking adored.

“I fucking love you, Adam.”

The bed shook slightly as Adam bounced on Nigel’s cock. Fingers curled in his chest hair and nails dug into his skin. Nigel’s head fell back and he closed his eyes as he moaned. It had been twenty-four hours since he had been inside Adam, but it felt like far longer than that as he was enveloped in the tight warmth of his fucking angel.

“Tell me you’re fucking mine, baby.”

“I’m yours, Nigel,” Adam choked around a cry of pleasure. “I’m yours.”

“Damn fucking right, Adam,” Nigel was growling again, and Adam let out a needy whimper. “You’re all fucking mine.”

Nigel bucked up as Adam was dropping down and he cried out. Nigel felt him clench around him, and groaned. He was already leaving bruises on Adam’s hips and he held tight, encouraging the tempo. He released Adam’s hips, letting his hands trail up his sides to better tug him down.

“Kiss me, angel.”

Adam complied, leaning forward to crash his lips against Nigel’s. Nigel held him close, continuing to thrust into him as he pushed his tongue past pink lips to tangle with Adam’s. Adam moaned into his mouth digging his nails deeper into Nigel’s chest, and pulling a dull grunt from him. Nigel rolled, continuing to hold Adam close and not missing a beat as he thrust into him.

“Fuck,” he breathed, breaking their kiss to bite at Adam’s throat.

“Harder, Nigel,” Adam breathed back, baring his throat for Nigel to better reach.

Nigel shifted to hit a better angle and he increased his rhythm and pounded into Adam. He lifted himself up, looking down at Adam as he continued to fuck him into the mattress. Adam snaked a hand down but Nigel caught his wrist.

“No,” he said, “let me.”

Adam mewled as Nigel gripped his leaking cock and pumped him with the same intensity as his thrusts. He fisted the sheets and arched up into Nigel’s every touch.

“Let me hear you, baby. Didn’t you  _ want  _ to scream?”

Adam looked up at him, flushed, breathy, and beautiful, “Make me.”

Something snapped inside of Nigel and he growled, dropping Adam’s cock and using all of his power to ram mercilessly into his sparrow. Adam writhed beneath him, and Nigel leaned down to kiss him, biting at swelling lips. Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel, dragging nails down his scarred back and left aggressive lines in their wake.

“Ni-ah-igel,” Adam moaned.

“You can do better than that, baby.”

“N-nigel…”

Nigel rammed against Adam’s prostate,

“Nigel!” he cried, clawing at Nigel.

Nigel grunted as he continued his ruthless pace.

“N-nigel! A-ah!” Adam had begun to tremble and Nigel reached between them again to jerk him off.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Adam twitched and screamed Nigel’s name, unable to hold out any longer. His body spasmed and he clung to Nigel as Nigel followed suit. He growled and bit down on Adam’s neck as he erupted into Adam, riding out their shared climax.

Nigel collapsed on top of Adam shortly after, kissing the violently purple bite on Adam’s neck. Adam nuzzled against him, shifting enough that Nigel would move next to him rather than squish him. He giggled as Nigel wrapped around him and turned his head to kiss him.

“I am very happy right now, Nigel,” Adam panted.

“I’m over the fucking moon, darling. _ Iad dracului, Adam _ .”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Adam.”

“Not like that.”

Nigel furrowed his brow. “How do you want me to say, baby?”

“Without thinking.”

Nigel smiled, “ _ Te iubescu, înger.” _

Adam curled up into Nigel’s arms, listening to his heartbeat. “ _ Te iubescu, Nigel _ ,” he whispered in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick notes before I get sappy: Nigel and Adam's first dance is "De La Capat" by Voltaj (who placed 15th in last year's Eurovision), and Gabi and Nigel's moment was heavily inspired by my undying love for Gabi and "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift. Other sappy shit on my playlist was Ellie Goulding's version of "Your Song" and "Sigh No More" by Joss Whedon and his wife - whose name escapes me.
> 
> But now for the important shit.
> 
> MAJOR shout-outs to Carla for being the best beta reader ever. Also to ACertainSparrow who had to deal with being ignored all fucking day while I took forever to write this; sorry for not being responsive, darling. I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this fic as well as my other fics. Nigel means the world to me as a character, and everyone's comments and tags (for tumblr posts) always put a smile on my face. 
> 
> There is one more chapter left to go, and I have super mixed feelings about this being the end of my Beyond Midnight series. I hope it's a good one.
> 
> PS. - Be nice to Gabi in the comments... She's kind of important to me...


	8. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Why are you calling me, Nigel?”_
> 
> _“To make sure of something.”_

**Epilogue**

“Nigel, come to bed,” Adam whined, leaning against the doorframe as Nigel stood on the balcony with his cigarettes. It was a beautiful night and he enjoyed the fresh air and the quiet of the late out, but he would be happier going to bed with Nigel pressed against him.

“In a minute, darling.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

Nigel turned and pulled Adam out onto the balcony, taking him into his arms, “Enjoy the night, angel. It’s fucking gorgeous outside.”

Adam made a small noise.

“Not a fucking gorgeous as you, darling.”

Adam giggled as Nigel kissed his neck, his stubble ticking the skin, “ _Nigel_. Promise you’ll come to bed soon.”

“Soon.”

“Promise.”

“I fucking promise, alright? Go back inside, get fucking naked, and I’ll be right there in a minute.”

Adam smiled, “You’re terrible, Nigel.”

“But you love it.”

“Yes,” Adam said without hesitation. “Yes, I do.”

“Go on then. One more cigarette and I’ll be in.”

Adam smiled and went back inside, pulling the screen door of the balcony shut behind him to keep bugs out.

Nigel turned back to the city and lit the cigarette he placed on his lips. All was still on the street below and the city almost seemed eerily quiet considering New York was one of the cities that never seemed to sleep. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and smiled at the display: him with his arm around Gabi as he kissed Adam’s cheek. For something he had been hesitant to do, the photograph was a reminder of one of the best things about that day.

He had to admit, it was strange to think back on it. It had been three months since he had married Adam. It had been three months since he saw Gabi. Since that night, Adam had spoken to her and sent her copies of the photographs that she was in, but Nigel had avoided speaking with her. Their goodbye had been their last.

Or it should have been.

“ _Salut?_ ”

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

“Nigel?” She sounded tired through the phone and Nigel wondered if he woke her up.

“Did you get the wedding photos?”

“Yes. They are quite beautiful. You and Adam look very happy.”

“We’d fucking better. Best night of my goddamn life.”

Gabi laughed softly.

“Tell me how you’re doing.”

“Why are you calling me, Nigel?”

“To make sure of something.”

Silence.

After a moment, Gabi sighed, “You love him, Nigel.”

“I do.”

“Then go.”

“In a minute.”

“Nigel, what more is there to say?”

Nigel thought about all the times he had called Gabi when they were together. He remembered how worried her voice was and how she would cry when he came home with so much as a bruise or a scratch. But then he forgot how her voice sounded, entirely. In his mind it suddenly became Adam. Adam fussing over the most minor of wounds. Adam sounding anxious on the phone. Adam leaping at him in the hallway. Adam fucking Raki... “Absolutely nothing.”

“Goodnight, Nigel. I hope you found what you were looking for.”

“I think I did.”

Nigel hung up the phone and flicked the cigarette butt over the balcony.

“You could have told me you were calling Gabi, Nigel.”

Nigel jumped at the sound of Adam’s voice through the screen door behind him. “I thought you went to bed.”

“I heard you talking and got curious.”

Nigel came into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Adam. “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret.”

“Yes you did.”

Nigel sighed, “Adam, I –“

“Nigel, don’t. I don’t understand your exact relationship with her, but I understand that it is important to you.”

In the dull light from outside, Nigel smiled and cupped Adam’s cheek. “Sparrow, I’d rather die than leave you for her. I hadn’t spoken to her since she left the wedding and I… I just needed to completely fucking positive that… that…” Nigel couldn’t figure out what word it was he needed. “Fuck…”

“What did you learn?”

“That the fire is out. I couldn’t fucking leave if I wanted to. Adam, I love you. I fucking _adore_ you.”

“Do you still love her?”

“I always will, Adam. But it’s the same way I’ll never quit fucking smoking. It’s something I can’t give up. But you? Adam, you should fucking know by now that no matter how often I see you smile, my fucking heart stops every time.”

Adam smiled.

“Let’s go to bed, baby,” Nigel said, standing up.

“Nigel, wait.”

Nigel remained standing but didn’t move otherwise.

“We have a request from Darko to increase the amount of product in the next shipment. And our business in Finland is trying to defer payment again.”

Nigel laughed, “Of course you would be fucking working while your eavesdrop.”

“Will you come to bed now?”

“Yes, darling.”

“And no more secret phone calls.”

“I promise.” Nigel picked Adam up bridal-style. “And I’ll deal with the fucking Fins in the morning. Darko will have to wait.”

“No more talking about work,” Adam giggled, kissing Nigel sweetly as he was carried down the hallway.

“Any other demands, darling?”

“I can probably think of something once you aren’t wearing any clothes.”

Nigel growled.

“I fucking love you, Adam Raki.”

“I love you, too, Nigel Raki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here marks the end of Beyond Midnight.
> 
> This chapter was primarily added to act as a reminder for Nigel about what he has and how there is no way in hell he could leave any of it for his old life. 
> 
> Nothing special.


End file.
